La decisión de Hermione
by dulceysnape
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN Hermione no puede más, pero Robert Laine es el espejo de la perfección. Severus Snape descubre que necesita a Hermione más de lo que imagina.Ella tiene que tomar una decisión: ¿Cual de los dos?
1. Cap 1 La dama de rojo

Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece. Todos son obra de JK Rowling.

Esta historia es de Ana Scully solo la he traducido al español.

Capítulo 1

La dama de rojo

El viejo espejo se encontraba empañado, impidiendo el reflejo de la imagen borrosa del cuerpo acurrucado en un rincón del cuarto de baño. El agua caliente caía golpeando la piel blanca dejándola roja. Los cabellos castaños caían por su cuello, deshaciendo los rizos y cubriendo los pechos. Las manos estaban arrugadas por el tiempo que llevaba en el baño se cubría el rostro cuyos ojos se deshacían en un río cristalino que descendía juntándose con el agua que describía las curvas perfectas de su cuerpo pequeño.

Hermione aún permanecía sentada en el suelo helado intentando sentir como el agua le quitaba todo el peso que se instaló sobre su espalda. La voz de él aún sonaba en su mente como si se lo estuviera diciendo en este momento en voz baja y suave en su oído haciendo que sus pelos se ericen mientras sus lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

"Tanta inteligencia, tanto vigor y empeño para ser siempre la mejor y entrar en el Ministerio. Ay! Hermione entiende de una vez que ningún hombre quiere tu mente y sí no algo más caliente, más real y tangible"

Recordaba su mano apretando la cintura acercándola y subiendo por su vientre haciéndola sentir asco de sí misma, enfadada por haber pensado que un día Robert Laine sería su eterno amor, su caballero blanco.

Suspirando y sintiendo que no podía permanecer mas tiempo allí sin que su cuerpo quedara todo arrugado y más aún la sensación de que aquel no sería el método donde conseguiría alejar aquellas imágenes de su mente, ella se levantó lentamente y cerró la ducha. Antes de pisar la alfombra seca escurrió los cabellos castaños retirando el exceso de agua, su pequeña mano blanca se estiró para coger la toalla con la que se secó con movimientos mecánicos como si no supiese lo que estaba haciendo. Si alguien preguntara en aquel momento lo que ella estaba haciendo, Hermione, que siempre había sido la primera en levantar la mano en clase cuando hacían una pregunta, tardaría mucho tiempo en responder.

Cogió su ropa y se cubrió saliendo del cuarto de baño sin mirar ni siquiera su propio reflejo en el espejo. Sus pies descalzos, antes calientes por la ducha, ahora estaban congelados debido al suelo de madera de su habitación. Después de cerrar la puerta Hermione miró a la muchacha que usaba su cepillo tratando de hacer un moño en el pelo hermoso de color rojo intenso. Ginny no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que su amiga acababa de salir del baño, tan concentrada estaba, que solo la vio cuando por fin puso el pelo en su lugar.

-Por Merlín Hermione, pensé que te habías ahogado en el baño.

-No puedo decirte que esa idea no pasó por mi cabeza – Dije Hermione sentada en la cama y mirando para su amiga que ahora tenia un poco de maquillaje en su rostro perfecto.

-¿Qué te pasa Hermione?, ya han pasado dos semanas. Robert no merece que gastes tus lágrimas por él.

-Tal vez.

-Tal vez no. No se lo merece– Dijo Ginny colocándose los pendientes y ajustándose el vestido negro – ¿Estoy guapa? – Preguntó levantándose y dando una vuelta frente a los ojos de Hermione.

Hermione tardó un poco en concentrarse en su mejor amiga y darse cuenta en todos los detalles de la ropa de Ginny.

-Estás preciosa. A Harry le va a encantar

-Harry no lo va ni a notar. ¿Pero tú qué estás esperando para arreglarte? La fiesta ya comenzó, los invitados ya están abajo.

La imagen de varios magos desconocidos esperando para hacerle entrevistas y fotos no le gustó ni un poco a Hermione, en aquel momento ella quería sólo quedarse acostada en su cama sin nada que hacer que no sea dormir o mirar el techo mientras su mente la maltrataba con imágenes de él.

-Creo que no voy – Dijo por fin

-Sí que vas– Ordenó Ginny colocando sus manos en la cintura, de manera muy parecida a la Sra. Weasley - Hermione todos cuentan con tu presencia. Olvídate de Robert, basta de acordarte de él. Vive un poco, dale este placer a tu vida.

Hermione le dio una pequeña sonrisa que pronto se convirtió en una mas grande. Era difícil estar triste junto a Ginny. Su amiga estaba en lo cierto. Realmente necesitaba olvidarse de Robert y vivir un poco más..

-Está bien lo haré.

-Tengo un vestido perfecto para ti.

Dicho eso, Ginny abrió el armario y miró entre los diversos vestidos que seguramente su madre había colocado allí, después de mucho regañar a la chica por tener tirada la ropa por todo el lugar. Después de abrir la tercera puerta del armario Ginny exclamó con alegría y sacó un hermoso vestido que entregó a su amiga.

-Vas arrasar.

Hermione cogió el vestido y lo miró pasando la mano por el tejido. Ginny hizo un gesto hacia el espejo y Hermione se puso de pie en frente del mismo. Se puso el vestido por delante del cuerpo y examinó los resultados. Sobre su hombro se podía ver a Ginny mirando con entusiasmo. Tal vez, por una parte, una fiesta no era tan mala idea. Quien sabe, tal vez hoy podría divertirse un poco. Lo necesitaba tanto.

-Esperaré abajo – Dijo Ginny cuando vio la sonrisa brotar en la boca de su amiga.

Hermione colocó el vestido en la cama y lo miró un poco mas torciendo un poco la boca como cuando pensaba seriamente en alguna cosa. "Si que voy .Sí" dijo antes de quitarse la ropa y mirarse nuevamente en el espejo. Su cuerpo no tenía nada de especial, era un cuerpo normal como de cualquier otra joven de su edad, ella no era delgada, pero tampoco tenía grasa localizada. Pero a Hermione no le importaba nada su cuerpo. Por supuesto cuidaba su salud, pero prefería dedicarse a su mente.

-Yo no soy solamente inteligencia – dijo diciéndoselo a su reflejo en el espejo - Soy mucho más que eso.

La fiesta de la planta baja de Grimmauld place ya había empezado hacía un rato para cuando Hermione, finalmente, apareció en la parte superior de la escalera. Ella se escondió un poco de todo el mundo y fue mirando a los invitados. No conocía a casi nadie allí. Periodistas, magos y brujas de diversos países. La sala de Grimmauld estaba llena de personas y por un momento quería renunciar y volver a la habitación que compartía con Ginny, pero al ver a su amiga al pie de la escalera sonriendo y dándole fuerzas para descender tomó coraje y puso el pie sobre el primer escalón.

Casi automáticamente toda la atención dada a Harry Potter El – niño- que – sobrevivió – una -vez- mas -y–derrotó – al – señor– oscuro fue puesta a la bellísima bruja que descendía las escaleras con elegancia.

Hermione llevaba un magnifico y sexy vestido sin tirantes de color rojo, que llegaba hasta las rodillas, dejando a la vista las piernas. Zapatos negros de tacón alto le hizo quedar con una postura extremadamente recta y definiendo sus piernas. Se le ajustaba en la cintura y marcaba el cuerpo de modelo que ella había escondido debajo de sus túnicas escolares. El cuello sólo llevaba un collar hermoso que brillaba iluminando sus ojos resaltados por el maquillaje bien hecho. El pelo le caía en rizos ordenados finalizando la obra perfecta que quería revelar.

Ella descendió las escaleras sintiendo todos los ojos vueltos a ella. La observaban, como si jamás la hubieran visto.

-Buenas noches – Dijo a todos antes de descender el último escalón.

Casi todos los presentes hicieron una reverencia a la alumna que ayudó a derrotar Lord Voldemort mostrando valentía y coraje. Después de saludar agradeciendo a todos, fue a donde Ginny se había sentado con Harry y Ron, que se levantó en ese mismo instante para alejar la silla y ayudar a sentara.

-Gracias – Agradeció sonriendo a su amigo que se puso colorado.

-Mione, estas realmente muy bonita– Dijo Harry.

-Es Hermione y está bonita, nada mas – Dijo Ginny dando un golpe débil en el brazo de Harry

-Yo no hice nada – Dije Harry riendo y abrazando la novia.

Todos se rieron y pidieron una bebida que Kreacher trajo enseguida, con una bandeja llena de aperitivos, cuatro vasos y una botella de vino tinto que les servio a todos.

-¿Bailamos Harry?- Preguntó Ginny cuando una canción animada empezó a sonar en la pista que estaba en medio de la sala en ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta que fue extendida para meter a todas las personas que estaban allí.

-¿Quieres bailar Hermione? - Preguntó Ron sentado al otro lado de la mesa poniéndose automáticamente colorado.

-Oh Ron! – Dijo Hermione mirándolo gentilmente– Muchas gracias, pero creo que me quedaré sentada de momento, no te molestes – Ella se apresuró a decir cuando vio su rostro entristecerse – Te prometo un baile solo para ti, pero mas tarde.

Ron sonrió de nuevo y fue en busca de los gemelos y sus bromas. Hermione continuó bebiendo vino que dejaban sus labios rojos. Miró a su alrededor. Todo el mundo parecía feliz y alegre. Muchos miembros de la orden se esparcieron por toda la casa, hablando entre sí, otros se reían con las bromas de los gemelos que mostraban sus nuevos inventos a varios asistentes que estaban asombrados y hacían pedidos a Fred y George, que sonreían pensando en los galeones que ganarían con esos pedidos.

Hermione sonreía por dentro al ver como ellos estaban consiguiendo tener éxito y mirando a Fred, ella no pudo mas que acordarse de la tensión que pasaron cuando él casi muere sepultado por los escombros de Hogwarts. Alejando la imagen de la batalla que tanto sufrimiento trajo a su corazón, volvió a mirar a la gente de su alrededor. Algunos Aurores bailaban, mientras que otros fingían que bailaban y los mas valientes movían su cuerpo al ritmo que solo provenía de sus mentes

Pero no eran los excéntricos bailarines ni los productos de los gemelos lo que llamó mas su atención, si no el hombre sentado en una mesa pequeña en una esquina, casi escondido en la oscuridad en un lugar mas lejano.

Severus Snape no sonreía y parecía no participar de la fiesta. Era sólo un fantasma en medio de los vivos, alguien olvidado y temeroso. La llave de toda la trama del mundo mágico, el hombre mas leal y valiente que cualquiera haya conocido. ¿Será que solo ella percibía eso, solamente ella lo miraba como una persona distinta del profesor de pociones, injusto y ex mortifago?

Él continuaba allí, sentado, sin moverse, tenía en la mano una copa de vino tinto, pero parecía no beber. Su rostro inexpresivo era débilmente iluminado por la luz que venía de la puerta que los elfos abrían para entrar a la sala para reponer las bebidas, pero inmediatamente que la puerta se cerraba él volvía a quedar escondido. En esos pequeños momentos en que la luz alcanzaba su cuerpo Hermione pudo ver los cabellos negros brillante, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y su mirada dura mirando a la nada pensando en cualquier cosa menos en la fiesta que seguía animada y que a él era obligado a participar.

Hermione había estado tanto tiempo mirándolo, que no observó al joven muchacho que se acercó lentamente por su espalda.

-Con permiso – Dijo una voz sacando Hermione de su ensoñación.

Era Victor Krum, tan guapo con ese estilo fuerte y dominador como ella recordaba en la boda de Fleur y Bill. La chica se levantó para dar fuerte abrazo a su amigo y le sonrió cuando se soltaron. Los dos se sentaron y conversaron animadamente, bebieron un poco mas de vino hasta que Krum la invitó a bailar y ella aceptó.

Fueron para el centro del salón al sonido de la música agitada de Las brujas de Macbeth que tocaban en un altavoz amplificado, recordando cuando bailaron juntos en el baile de navidad en el cuarto año de Hermione en Hogwarts. Pero inmediatamente la música cambió a una lenta donde las parejas se acercaron para bailar su ritmo. Krum sostenía a Hermione por la cintura delicadamente y la atrajo mas cerca de él, sin embargo una mano le impidió tal aproximación.

-Con permiso – Hermione se quedo helada al oír aquella voz que tanto conocía – ¿Puede la señorita bailar una canción conmigo?.

La voz suave y baja invadió todo su cuerpo como un rayo cayendo del cielo. Robert Laine estaba de pie con la mano extendida a Hermione. Su hermoso rostro angelical la paralizó sin saber qué hacer. Su sonrisa llamó la atención de todas las chicas que estaban alrededor que ahora riendo y cuchicheando entre sí sin dejar de mirar al muchacho que estaba con la mano extendida y sonriendo al famoso Viktor Krum, el jugador de Quidditch de Bulgaria que tenia una expresión no muy feliz.

Cansado de esperar una respuesta que no venia de la boca de Krum, Robert de forma rápida tiró suavemente de la mano de Hermione poniéndola en el hombro y sosteniendo la cintura tirando de ella a otra esquina de la pista cuando la música empezó a tocar. Hermione no tenía palabras en ese momento, miró y vio que Viktor había dado la espalda y estaba hablando con Bill y Fleur, cerca de la cocina. Su corazón empezó a palpitar dentro de su pecho, estaba tan cerca de él que le era difícil reaccionar sobre qué hacer.

Por supuesto que sabía lo que tenia que hacer, pero era difícil hacerlo estando tan cerca de él. Aquel olor tan característico que emanaba de su piel le daba ganas de estar todo el día con el rostro enterrado en su cuello.

La mano de él la agarró por la cintura con la delicadeza digna de un caballero. Su rostro estaba pegado a su oído y le susurró para que solo ella lo oyera.

-Estás muy bonita Hermione.

-Interesante que te des cuenta de eso, para ti solo soy apenas una mente-respondió haciéndole soltar una carcajada.

-Ahora, no vamos a discutir sobre cosas del pasado.

Hermione sintió la mano de él apretar su cintura un poco más haciendo que se pegara más a él. La música la hacia sentirse en los brazos correctos por mas que se estuviera equivocando. No podía negar que amaba a este muchacho. El hijo de un miembro de la orden, asistía a la misma sede hace un tiempo atrás donde los dos se conocieron y después de un tiempo se comenzaron a enamorar. Él era perfecto, pero ella quería algo mas que apenas una relación de complicidad como la que tenía con él.

-Hermione, no sabes la falta que me haces-le susurró bailando al ritmo de la música.

-Imagino la falta que te hago-Dijo con ironía.

-Siempre la misma Hermione. Te echaba de menos – Él frotó la punta de su nariz en la mejilla de ella y apretó la mano delicada entrelazando los dedos con los de ella - Necesito aún hablar contigo, pero no puede ser aquí. Ven conmigo.

Robert se alejó de todo el mundo y se fueron por la misma puerta que los elfos salían cargados con botellas, listos para servir a los asistentes que pensaban que estaban aun realmente borrachos. Tampoco, se dieron cuenta de la mirada de su antiguo profesor de pociones de seguirlos hasta salir por una puerta que daba directamente al jardín.

Hermione se dejaba llevar por él como si nada del que hubiera acontecido fuera importante. Robert Laine era una figura hipnotizante. Pasaron por la cocina donde algunas personas los saludaban los dos estuvieron rápidamente en el jardín.


	2. Cap 2 Los recuerdos de aquel día

Capitulo 2

Los recuerdos de aquel día.

El jardín de atrás de la casa no era lo que se podía llamar admirable. Las hojas secas estaban tiradas en el suelo siendo arrastradas por el viento helado que chocaba en la piel desnuda de Hermione haciendo que sus pelos se enrizaran. Robert mantenía la mano en su cintura conduciéndola hasta un rincón alejado iluminado por la débil luz de la luna.

Hermione estaba junto a un rosal miró a Robert, que le sonreía dulcemente, El rostro de porcelana llamó la atención de sus ojos. Sus manos permanecían en la cintura acercándola cada vez más a su cuerpo sin que ella se diese cuenta de la delicadeza de su toque.

Los ojos de Hermione viajaron por el rostro de el hasta llegar a su boca roja , húmeda y llamativa.

"Contrólate Hermione"

Trato de decirse a ella misma mirando la cara angelical que Robert tenía.

Cerró los ojos rápidamente y recordó , por mas que no le gustase hacerlo, lo que él le había dicho antes. Con ese recuerdo en su mente ella colocó sus manos en el pecho de Robert y se alejó lentamente tratando de entender por qué le resultaba tan difícil hacer eso.

-¿Qué quieres Robert?- Preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

-A ti.

La palabra llegó a su estómago como un bloque de hielo. Era difícil resistirse a sus ojos. Tuvo que luchar para apartar la mirada y fijarla en la rosa marchita a su lado.

¿Por qué era tan guapo?

Unos ojos tan claros que se aproximaban a un tono dorado como el reflejo que la luz solar deja en el agua cuando se encontraban. La boca llamativa, roja como si acabara de comer una deliciosa fresa cuyo sabor de sus labios son iguales a ese delicioso manjar.

Una leve sonrisa surgía

Su piel le atrae.

Su olor la embriaga

Incluso después de todo , era difícil resistirse a él, a su encanto.

-He cambiado de opinión-Dijo sin mirarlo tratando de resistir la tentación de envolver su cuerpo con los brazos apretándolo y no dejarlo ir.

-Aun no he visto tus dotes femeninas.

Sus dedos subieron por sus costillas a través de su regazo dejándola con dificultad para respirar. Subió por su cuello trazando las líneas perfectas de su cara pasando por encima de sus labios entreabiertos.

"Te lo prometiste a ti misma"

El deseo estar mas cerca fue aun mayor que las insinuaciones de las palabras pronunciadas por los labios que ahora estaban tan cercanos a los suyos.

Robert fue su primer novio. Se habían conocido en una reunión de la Orden en su quinto año. Un año mayor que ella y con mas experiencia, de inmediato quedó encantado con los ojos de la bella Gryffindor. Conversaban sobre todo, hasta que un día él rompió la barrera entre ellos y se besaron bajo un árbol, a la luz de la luna que iluminaba el parque donde se encontraban.

A partir de ahí comenzaron a salir. Pero Robert cansado de la vida de novios responsables, intentó algo más. Hermione le gustaba sus roces, besos y caricias. Era tan bueno, no había necesidad de algo más, pero Robert quería más, él no lo entendía. Así que un hermoso día soleado hizo lo que ella nunca se imaginó que él intentaría.

Los dos estaban en el cuarto de Hermione, en la cuartel de la Orden, leyendo un libro acostados en la cama, sus manos estaban entrelazadas. Ella leía en voz alta mientras él, que no prestaba atención, enrollaba su cabello con el dedo mirando para su rostro de muñeca y su boca rosada.

Él besó su rostro haciendo que ella sonriera levemente, pero sin detener la lectura. Los labios descendieron por su cuello y sus manos acariciaban su espalda. Ella tranquilamente le pidió a que se detuviera, pero sus manos calientes ya estaban por dentro de su blusa y subía por su espalda acariciando su piel llegando hasta el cierre de su sujetador.

Él lo abrió.

Ella volvió a decir que no y la beso tan ardientemente que se le olvidó incluso las palabras que estaban en su lengua, que en este momento estaba bailando con la de él.

La acostó en la cama y se puso encima de ella.

Tenía las manos subiendo por su barriga.

Ella detuvo el beso y pidió que parara.

No se detuvo.

"Se que quieres-"Le dijo al oído

"Entregate a mi"

Pidió.

"No-Le dijo ella intentando alejarlo. Pero su cuerpo pesaba mucho para sus finos brazos, su varita estaba encima de la mesa de la habitación."

Su mano seguía subiendo, encontrado un camino entre sus pechos dentro del sujetador.

Tocó aquella región tan suave, nunca antes explorada y ahora conquistada por la fuerza. Le apretó.

Gritó pidiendo que parara.

Pero no paro de subir la camisa hasta que la belleza escondida fue revelada ante sus ojos.

Un pecho apareció allí y lo besó.

Ella lo golpeó.

"Robert, no!"

Fue empujado al otro lado de la cama mientras que Hermione se encogía y lloraba tratando de conseguir la blusa y esconder lo que nunca debería haber sido mostrado mucho menos tocado o besado. Robert se acercó otra vez tocando la boca en su oído. Las palabras aún permanecían frescas en su memoria.

"Ningún hombre quiere tu inteligencia"

-Ya te mostré todos mis dotes, que tu no mereces ni conocer Robert- Dijo por fin alejándose al a vez que se giraba dándole la espalda.

Hermione se frotaba los brazos mientras caminaba para el lado contrario del que había venido y abría la puerta de la cocina vacía, probablemente estaban todos en la sala aún divirtiéndose, ella quería ir allí y encontrarse con Ginny, necesitaba a su mejor amiga en este momento, pero él fue mas rápido, la agarro del brazo y la sostuvo con su cuerpo antes de que la puerta de la cocina se cerrara

-Se que tu quieres Hermione,se que lo deseas, que en el fondo estas realmente loca por esto.

-Estoy loca de ganas de alejarme de ti, Robert.

Ella se deshizo de las manos grandes y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala. Terminó tropezando con una silla de la cocina que estaba iluminada apenas por algunas velas aun encendidas. Antes de llegar a tocar el pomo de la puerta unas manos volvieron a cogerla empujándola lejos de aquella puerta sosteniéndola entre su cuerpo y la fría pared que le causó un escalofrio por el contacto de la piel expuesta por el vestido. Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de él tan cerca de su boca, que casi estaban unidas.

-Cuidado Hermione , un día puedes querer lo que ahora rechazas.

Y con un solo movimiento, la besó.

Sentir nuevamente aquellos labios en los suyos, haciendo presión pidiéndole paso, era electrizante. La lucha para detenerlo era demasiado grande. Dentro de si ella sabía que no debería permitir que esto sucediera , pero era difícil resistirse a él. Estaba enamorada aún, aún lo amaba, aún lo quería, aún lloraba por él. Hermione cedió a los cariños que las manos le hacían por la espalda , entregándose a los ardientes besos con lengua que aquellos labios calientes le daban.

-Para - Dijo finalmente alejándose - Vete Robert - Dijo en voz baja como si no quisiera que él hiciera eso. Como si quisiera que él permaneciera allí besándola, pero los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza - Por favor, vete.

Él se rió y se aproximó nuevamente haciéndola jadear cuando él la recostó nuevamente en la pared helada y susurro al oído:

- Si eso es lo que quieres.

Robert echó una última mirada penetrante a Hermione y se fue con una sonrisa. Hermione esperó un poco para moverse, pero al final se separó de la pared y se tambaleó hacia una silla donde se dejó caer con dificultad para respirar. Como todo se aclaraba cuando se alejaba de él , ¿cómo conseguía pensar con claridad cuando no olía su aroma?. Poco a poco se dio cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de hacer. Se dejó besar, dejó que se acercara a ella nuevamente.

-Tonta, tonta y tonta. Eres la mas tonta del mundo Hermione Granger- dijo golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano.

- Ese era el último adjetivo que yo imaginaría de usted señorita.


	3. Cap 3 La conversación en la cocina

Capítulo 3

La conversación en la cocina

Hermione se asustó al oír la voz arrastrada que provenía de la oscuridad atrás de sí. Se volvió con rapidez para ver quién era el dueño de aquella voz aterciopelada. Quién era el hombre que había conseguido esconderse en las sombras, y camuflarse en la oscuridad. Claro que esos años observando todos los detalles y oyendo atentamente aquella voz estaba lista para saber a quien se encontraría al girar, pero no estaba preparada para saber que él estaba tan cerca.

Snape estaba sentado de espaldas a ella relajadamente en una silla detrás de Hermione, aún tenia la copa de vino intacto en la mano. Estaba con las piernas cruzadas y miraba para la pared de enfrente de su mesa, miraba para la nada como si fuera la cosa más interesante que existía.

-Lo siento profesor - dijo levantándose y alejándose - No sabía que usted estaba aquí.

-No hay necesidad de alejarse tanto señorita - dijo Snape, sin mirar atrás - Creo que a un metro de distancia es suficiente para que no tengas miedo.

-Yo no tengo miedo, y mucho menos de usted.

A pesar de Snape no cree en sus palabras, Hermione es lo más sincera posible. No tenía miedo del profesor, lo contrario, lo admiraba, aún más ahora que todos descubrieron su verdadera lealtad. Hermione siempre pensó que era uno de los profesores más inteligentes de la escuela, jamás se olvidó de la prueba que tuvo que pasar cuando estaba en su primer año , el rompecabezas de pociones fue la mas difícil de todas las pruebas que protegían la piedra filosofal.

Siempre lo observaba mucho, y por eso ya sabía de memoria las manías que él tenía cuando se quedaba esperando que los alumnos terminaran la tarea que les daba en aula. Ella descubrió, por ejemplo, que él siempre procuraba mantener las manos ocupadas, sea escribiendo, sea sólo moviendo las en el escritorio.

Él tenía una postura extremadamente recta que lo hacia más alto de lo que parecía y a veces le gustaba mirar por la ventana de alado de su escritorio ,que daba directamente para las aguas del lago negro debido a que estaban en las mazmorras de la escuela. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de Hermione era el hecho de como él se perdía en los pensamientos sin ni siquiera parpadear cómo si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, pero plenamente consciente de todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Eso sin contar cuan poderoso era y, era difícil admitir, pero ella descubrió que era guapo.

Ella no sabia decir cuando eso se convirtió en una manía o una obsesión, pero ya no conseguía entrar en el gran comedor sin antes mirar primero a él y verlo moviendo la comida que no comería como siempre. Severus Snape era una criatura misteriosa de la cual ella se había dispuesto a entender. La llaman loca , pero eso es normal,no era de extrañar que la llamaran Sabelotodo. A nadie le gusta hacer deberes en los días de fiesta,menos a ella que durante mucho tiempo sus deberes eran descubrir mas de ese hombre que siempre le ha intrigado.

Hermione aún permanecía de pie al lado de su silla mirando la espalda del profesor. Lo miraba tratando de creer que estaba tan cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir el olor de las hierbas que siempre emanaban de su piel y su cabello debido al gran tiempo que dedicaba a las pociones.

-Nunca sentiría eso de usted - Dijo finalmente cuando consiguió dejar de recordad los varios momentos en que no conseguía pensar en nada mas que no fuera el murciélago de las mazmorras.

Hermione se giro para sentarse de espaldas al profesor, callada y pensativa. Sus pensamiento dirigidos ahora a los ojos dorados de Robert y como se dejaba llevar por sus caricias. Suspiro y se dejo caer en la silla acercando su hombro con el hombro del profesor que permanecía mirando la copa de vino que estaba equilibrando sobre su rodilla.

-¿De nuevo elogiándose señorita?

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de que se había maldecido en voz alta otra vez.

-Disculpe profesor.

-Señorita Granger no necesita pedirme disculpas cada vez que respiras.

-Disc...quiero decir...es que...

-¿Hermione Granger sin saber que decir?

-Es que yo pensé que le incomodaba.

-Su presencia es lo que menos me incomoda en este momento.

-Pensé que como me decía en clase, que era una insoportable sabelotodo.

-No estamos en clase.

Realmente no estaban en el salón de clases, si estuviesen con certeza esta conversación no estaría sucediendo. Hermione pensaba si la razón de esto fue la derrota del Señor oscuro había dejado al profesor relajado o simplemente porque él es realmente así y nadie lo sabe.

-¿Quiere decir que por lo menos aquí no soy las insufrible sabelotodo?

-Señorita siempre sera una sabelotodo, esta en su sangre. Y yo le dije que no estamos en el aula , no que la señorita no sea insufrible.

Hermione se les capo una risita suave y bajo mas descansando en su silla, por lo tanto, apoyándose mas en el profesor que no se movió lo que hizo su sorpresa, pero cuando se trata de Snape era todo una sorpresa. Él no se atrevió a decir una palabra hasta que el silencio gobernó el ambiente oscuro, donde ni la mas leve respiración se escuchaba, incluso si no sintiera el hombro de él pensaría que estaba sola en aquella cocina.

Hermione quedó perdida en sus pensamientos de nuevo y sólo se dio cuenta de que existía un mundo exterior cuando una pareja entro besándose en la cocina pasando directamente para el jardín donde hacia poco había estado con Robert.

Suspiro.

Recordó.

¿Era tan difícil olvidarle? Tampoco quería regresar a la fiesta. Allí estaba bien, aunque estuviese con Snape en la misma habitación, incluso él era amable hoy. Pero la fiesta tenia a Robert y su irresistible boca.

-¿Por que la sabelotodo Granger no esta afuera llevándose el merito de la derrota de lord Voldemort junto a sus amigos petulantes de Gryffindor?-Pregunto Snape rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué el miembro más leal de la Orden del Fénix esta encerrado en una oscura cocina hablando con una Gryffindor insoportable y molesta sabelotodo, cuando debería estar afuera reconociendo el merito que se merece más que nadie?

Snape no respondió. Se llevo la copa de vino a la boca y le dio un largo trago que descendió por la garganta.

Un suspiro salió del alma.

Hermione sintió el cuerpo del profesor relajarse más en la silla y apoyarse por completo en la espalda de Hermione llegando a recostar su cabeza en la de ella la chica oyó un suspiro cansado salir de su boca, tan verdadero, tan triste y intenso.

-No, yo no lo merezco.

No era para que ella lo escuchara, no era para hablar, pero estaba allí, el sentimiento de culpa.

¿Qué hizo él? ¿Derroto al Señor Oscuro? ¿No ayudó a matarlo? ¿No fue a la lucha? No.

Su propia respuesta era no, pues él sabía que la única cosa que había hecho era seguir las órdenes de sus dos maestros. En cualquier caso, se vio obligado a hacer lo que él no quería, lo que jamas desearía hacer.

Así como Hermione tenia voces invadiendo su mente, Snape también las tenia, la única diferencia era que no era una sola persona,pero si de un montón de circunstancias bien diferentes.


	4. Cap 4 Salvada por Snape

**Capítulo 4**

Salvada por Snape.

Hermione se volvió y miró fijamente a la espalda del profesor. Por primera vez lo veía así, tan simple y relajado.

Sólo un hombre.

El único hombre con coraje suficiente para enfrentar una vida doble al lado de Lord Voldemort

-¿ Aún no se cansó de mi belleza señorita?

-No - Dijo sin pensar - Quiero decir...

Hermione se sonrojó cuando Snape se volvió en su silla y la miró con una expresión sorprendida, como si nunca se esperara que lo escuchó de su boca. Sus penetrantes ojos miraron profundamente a los suyos.

-Lo siento - dijo bajando la cabeza y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- Esa manía suya se está convirtiendo en algo realmente irritante.

- ¿Que manía?

Snape no respondió, sólo la miró a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez que la miraba, que realmente la veía.

-Severus

Hermione se giro al mismo tiempo que Snape y encontró la mirada sonriente de Dumbledore en la puerta que daba acceso a la sala.

-Estaba buscándola. Oh, señorita Granger. Que bueno encontrarla, El señor Laine la busca.

Hermione suspiro y cerró los ojos por un momento pensando si ir o no.

-Señorita , su novio no va a esperar toda la vida-Dijo Snape girándose en la silla dándole la espalda y cogiendo la copa de vino en sus manos.

-Perdón - dijo Hermione antes de salir de la cocina directamente a la sala dejando que el director y Snape conversaran.

Al cerrar la puerta, Hermione sabía que quería regresar de inmediato a la cocina, sentarse en la silla, viendo la espalda a Snape y disfrutar del silencio y la soledad de la habitación. En la sala aún había personas que estaban bailando y conversando animadamente. Hermione miró el gran reloj de la sala, eran casi media noche y la fiesta parecía que jamás acabaría, miró las escaleras el camino que llevaría para su habitación vacía y silenciosa. Suspiró, tomando el camino contrario.

Hermione era una heroína, uno de los tres grandes magos jóvenes que lideraron la guerra contra Voldemort, no podía irse a su habitación en ese momento, porque tenía tareas que hacer y uno de ellos era permanecer hasta el final de la fiesta. Ella miró a todos y no encontró a sus amigos. Por supuesto, Ginny y Harry estaban en una de las habitaciones vacías, Ron debía haber salido con los gemelos y eso le hizo quedarse sola en casa, con todos los otros miembros de la Orden e invitados.

Se deshizo de unos pocos periodistas y se fue al fondo de la sala, a un rincón oscuro y vacío. Allí estaba ella apoyada en la ventana mirando hacia fuera apartando la cortina antigua que una vez fue blanca y ahora tenía un tono amarillento. La calle estaba desierta los gatos paseaban por el parque pasando por delante de los columpios vacíos y mojados por la lluvia que había caído recientemente.

Hermione permaneció algunos minutos parada solamente mirando para la calle mojada viendo pasar algunos coches y de vez en cuando algún grupo que volvía a casa , todos riendo y divirtiéndose mientras ella estaba allí, atrapada por sus obligaciones de heroína del mundo mágico. Suspirando nuevamente, colocó una mechón que se había soltado atrás de la oreja y descendió su mano por su cuello. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando no halló allí el collar que recibió de su madre cuando le devolvió las memorias a sus padres. La muchacha se volvió con la mano todavía en su cuello mirando al suelo con desesperación, pero nada. Miró hacia todos lados y nada. Se llevó la mano a la frente, se sintió triste, sentía lágrimas en los ojos. Recostó nuevamente en la ventana tratando de recordar dónde habría perdido el collar.

Al otro lado de la sala estaba Robert recostado en la pared con una copa de champán cuando la miro. Dando una leve sonrisa se dirigió en su dirección pasando junto a los demás, que se apartaban como si no pudiesen tocarlo. Andaba como si estuviese flotando, siempre seguro de si mismo.

Caminaba con la copa estratégicamente colgada de sus dedos delgados, donde se podía ver el resplandor del precioso anillo de plata en el dedo anular, el anillo que había comprado para ellos. Tenía el pelo desordenado dándole una apariencia mas sexy, la camisa estaba fuera del pantalón y el botón superior abierto lo transformaba en un seductor de primera, capaz de seducir a cualquier mujer que él quisiera.

Pero él no quería a otra.

La quería a ella.

Solamente a ella.

A Hermione.

Hermione se sentía sofocada cuando Robert se acercó e incluso después de todo, ella todavía tenía problemas para respirar cada vez que se le acercaba. Tratando de no perderse nuevamente en sus pensamiento sobre Robert, Hermione se volvió para mirar afuera donde un camión de la basura acababa de pasar.

Por el reflejo del cristal ella lo veía acercarse cada vez más cerca, siempre mirando para ella. Su corazón se acelero cada vez más, no quería caer nuevamente en sus tentaciones, pero cuando él estuvo mucho más cerca ella cerró los ojos y esperando a que sus manos tocaran su cintura.

Podía sentir su olor.

Imaginaba cada paso de él mas cerca.

Veía sus labios entreabrirse, a punto de decir su nombre.

Oía la voz prácticamente en su oído.

-Granger!

Snape estaba de pie justo detrás de Hermione y detrás de ella estaba Robert, nada feliz con la aparición repentina del profesor. Hermione miraba de Snape a Robert, quien mantenía la mirada fija en ella, como si esperara que fuera ella la que hiciera cualquier movimiento.

Los ojos de Snape siguieron la mirada de Hermione y se encontraron con los ojos dorados de Robert, encarándola

-¿ Busca algo señor Laine?

-No hay nada que buscar cuando no se pierde.

Robert sonrió en cuanto respondió, mirando solamente hacia Hermione Granger que había girado su rostro mirando un camión que pasaba por la calle.

-Señorita Granger me acompaña? Y usted - Dijo bajando la voz para que solamente él escuchara - Tenga cuidado, lo que no se pierde puede ser robado.

Snape paso por junto al joven para ir al piso de arriba con Hermione que lo seguía con mucha curiosidad. Él entró en la biblioteca al final del pasillo que conduce al fondo de la casa y dejó la puerta abierta para que ella entrara.

-Siéntese - le dije indicando la silla de enfrente

Snape encendió la luz y la biblioteca se ilumino mostrando los muebles cubiertos por una sabana blanca. Hermione le quitó el exceso de polvo a una silla para luego sentarse en ella, que crujió con su peso ligero. La chica ni siquiera sabía que en la noble casa de los Black había una biblioteca y continuó admirando los numerosos libros cuando Snape se sentó a su lado en un sillón con las manos en los apoya brazos y cruzando las piernas.

- Señorita Granger pare de mirar los libros que la señorita quiere tanto devorar y preste atención en lo que tengo que decir - comenzó el profesor mirando para sus ojos con dificultad dejando los libros raros de los estantes- ¿Cómo sabe señorita Granger, después de derrotar al Señor Oscuro muchos de sus servidores huyeron y aunque el Lord ya no exista, ellos van a hacer todo lo que han hecho siempre.

-¿Y que harán ellos?

- Cosas que personas como usted señorita no deben saber.

-Pero yo quiero saberlo– dijo ella aproximando su rostro más cerca

-No debería - dijo mirando hacia abajo con intensidad

- insisto.

Hermione estaba en la misma posición que Snape y también lo miraba con intensidad. Lo vio respirar lentamente y cerrar los ojos. Snape sintió la dureza en la voz de ella, la autoridad al mando. Sentada frente de él, no estaba más su alumna insoportable con la mano levantada esperando una oportunidad para responder una pregunta. Estaba una Hermione Granger totalmente diferente. No era solamente el vestido rojo que dejaba en evidencia la mujer en la que ahora se había convertido, si no también la postura que ahora era mas madura y su mirada mucho más dura, demostrando las consecuencias que la guerra le había dejado. Parecía más vieja, más cansada y saturada, eso sin contar la aparente tristeza que traía en sus ojos.

Snape se movió en la silla, incomodado con el hecho de hablar con ella, de tener que revelar algo que también era parte de su vida.

Quería hablar.

Deseaba hablar.

Desahogarse con alguien.

Desahogarse con ella. Contarle todo.

Pero tenía miedo de que ella lo considerara un monstruo.

Pero eso era lo que era.

-Los Mortífagos no sólo son conocidos por ser leales al Señor Oscuro. Todo el mundo piensa que el Señor es la culpa de todo, pero no tienen idea de la crueldad que tiene sus seguidores.

- He visto lo que pueden hacer.

- No, usted no lo vio.


	5. Cap 5 La propuesta, el collar y el beso

Capítulo 5

La propuesta, el collar y el beso

Hermione pudo sentir la amargura en la voz del profesor.

Ella no lo sabía.

No imaginaba la crueldad que dominaba a las personas marcadas.

La marca.

Marca que quemaba en su brazo, todo los días, a todas horas, recordándole cuál era su destino.

Ella no lo sabía y era mejor no saber.

-Eso no es de su incumbencia Señorita. No fue para eso que la llamé aquí.

Snape dejó caer su brazo izquierdo sin darse cuenta que lo tenía agarrado. Respiró hondo viéndola hacer muecas frente a su negativa.

-La llamé, Señorita Granger, porque necesito su ayuda.

-¿Mi ayuda?

-¿Es usted sorda señorita?

-No, solo me sorprendió.

-Debido a los cabeza huecas que tengo como alumnos, la única opción que tengo es usted. Como sabe, la guerra tuvo muchas víctimas. Algunas no sobrevivieron y otras están en San Mungo. El director pidió mi asistencia para preparar pociones para las víctimas. Pero necesito ayuda debido a la gran cantidad de enfermos.

-Y yo soy la escogida

No era una pregunta

-No piense que es de mi agrado.

Hermione se llevó la mano al cabello colocando un mechón, que terminaba de caer, detrás de la oreja, tratando de archivar todo lo que estaba oyendo.

-Por supuesto que usted no lo hará así por que si. Al final de todo va usted a recibir un certificado de aprendiz de pociones avanzado, firmada por mí, por el director y por el Ministerio.

Los ojos de Hermione se iluminaron como nunca antes. La expectativa de obtener un certificado de esta magnitud y más aún para poder trabajar junto a uno de los mejores, si no el más grande maestro de pociones, la dejaba con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿No la he traído aquí para hablar señorita? Le agradecería que me diese una respuesta. Mi tiempo es corto.

- Por supuesto que lo haré. Yo, yo no sé cómo agradecerle…

- No es necesario. Fue el director quien así lo dispuso.

- Pero usted aceptó.

- No es la gran cosa. Ahora que ya me contestó, tengo que ir hablar con el director y darle su respuesta.

Snape se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta, la dejó abierta para que ella pasara y sintió un perfume dulce cuando un mechón se soltó nuevamente de detrás de su oreja. Ya del lado de fuera, caminaron uno junto al otro en silencio, ella pensando en sus días de aprendiz y él pensando en los días que pasaría al lado de ella. Por mucho que fuese extraño, no pensaba que sus días serían desagradables. Pensaba en aprender, e ver a Hermione Granger no solo como la Sabelotodo de siempre, si no aprender más sobre esa chica y en conocerla.

Ella caminaba silenciosamente con un dedo sensualmente en su boca, entre los dientes blancos y perfectos típicos de una hija de dentistas y los labios rosados. Sus ojos no parpadeaban debido a concentración en la que estaba, recordando todo lo oído en la sala, como si alguna vez pudiera olvidarlo.

Snape se detuvo abruptamente en la parte superior de las escaleras y Hermione tropezó con su brazo, casi cayendo al pisar en falso, pero las manos de Snape fueron más rápidas y la atraparon con fuerza para luego enderezarla a su lado. Hermione miró espantada al profesor, pero Snape estaba concentrado mirando a otra persona, al joven muchacho que estaba de pie enfrente a él, con su pelo desordenado y la camisa fuera del pantalón. Sus ojos eran tan penetrantes como un cuchillo recién afilado. Hermione parecía no existir en ese momento, para ninguno de los dos hombres. Robert parecía querer comerse a Snape con los ojos y en cuanto Snape, simplemente lo miraba como si no fuera más que una piedra en su camino.

-Señorita Granger- Dijo Snape sin dejar de mirar a Robert- Esté a las ocho en el

vestíbulo de San Mungo. No aceptaré retrasos, sin importar el motivo.

-No se preocupe Snape, yo no haré que se retrase, lo que yo tenga que hacer - Dijo Robert cuando Snape ya iba a mitad de la escalera – lo haré por la noche, y prometo no cansarla mucho.

Hermione abrió la boca y miró con incredulidad a Robert por lo que había dicho. Ella desvió la vista de Robert y la dirigió hacia Snape, que permanecía de pie en medio de la escalera y continuaba mirando a Robert como si fuera peor que un insecto desagradable.

- No se retrase - dijo simplemente mirando rápidamente a los ojos castaños de la muchacha.

- No se preocupe profesor – Dijo Hermione empujando a Robert y descendiendo hasta quedar un escalón por encima de Snape y mirándolo directo a sus ojos negros – No me atrasaré. No tengo motivos lo suficientemente fuertes como para eso. Con permiso.

Hermione bajó las escaleras pisando con firmeza y sin mirar atrás. La ira estampada en su rostro. Pasaba al lado de los invitados como si no existieran, se le taparon los oídos con la música agitada, lo único que llegó a sus oídos era la voz de Robert. Su voz baja y seductora. Robert entrando en su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar. Sintió rabia hacia él. Sintió rabia de sus palabras, o al menos quería sentir, pero los ojos dorados la dejaban hipnotizada.

Ella se deshizo de unos pocos periodistas del El Profeta que aún quería saber algo de información de la última batalla como si ella, Harry y Ron no le hubieran dicho todo ya. Hermione salió al jardín y el viento frío le golpeó la piel con crueldad, su corazón estaba angustiado con la difícil decisión que debía tomar y que tanto miedo le causaba.

-¿Por qué me dejas así Robert? - Preguntó en voz baja para sí misma.

Se sentó en el banco pensando en los bellos ojos dorados que la perseguían. Ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta del pasar del tiempo. Ya era de madrugada y se heló cuando los primeros copos de nieve comenzaron a caer en su cabello.

-Señorita Granger - Llamó una niña que no conocía - Hola, soy Sara, un hombre me pidió que le entregara esto

-¿Quién fue?

-No sé, no conseguí ver quién era, llevaba una capa negra con capucha.

Sara le entregó una capa negra que estaba delicadamente doblada y encima había una cajita roja como la tonalidad de su vestido. Tomó primero la caja y la abrió. Dentro había un pergamino doblado y por debajo, brillando como nunca antes, el collar de su madre. El corazón brillante no parecía haber sufrido ni un rasguño siquiera.

Abrió el pergamino.

Era tan simple.

La letra pequeña, de difícil lectura, pero aun así, hermosa.

"Devuelvo la joya caída, de oro inmaculado, al lugar que nunca tendría que haber abandonado

Luego abajo, otra frase.

"Proteja la piel blanca de textura aterciopelada.

Manténgala lejos del frío pecaminoso

Cúbrala del deseo de mis ojos

De los deseos de tenerla conmigo. Sola y únicamente para mi.

Mas dígame, mujer, ¿que culpa tengo yo, si me presenta tal deseoso vicio?"

Hermione leyó las frases dos veces e incluso se olvidó del frío del jardín.

-Señorita- Llamó Sara - No estoy a fin de quedarme la noche entera en el hielo.

Sara le entregó el capa negra y entró. Hermione desenrolló la tela que en realidad era terciopelo negro, particularmente hermoso, con encajes de color rojo en los laterales y botones dorados desde el cuello hasta la cadera. El tejido era ligero, pero muy cálido y confortable. Era de su tamaño y la dejaba aún más bonita. Ella tomó la joya de la caja y colocó el collar alrededor del cuello y entró con el pergamino en la mano.

Busco a la niña Sara, pero no la encontró, no veía sus hermosos cabellos negros ni su vestido verde.

-Nunca te vi tan hermosa.

-Robert- Susurró antes de girar y verlo cerca de su cuerpo.

-Debe hacer mucho frío afuera.

-No sabes cuánto – Dice alejándose un poco – ¿Qué es lo que quieres Robert? ¿Intentar nuevamente convencerte de que me tienes en tus manos?

-En realidad sólo vine a pedir disculpas.

- ¿Disculpas?

- Sí

Robert era más alto que Hermione, por eso la miraba desde arriba directo a sus ojos, mantenía las manos hacia atrás y una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro.

-Creo que mi comportamiento en las escaleras fue desagradable.

- Por supuesto.

- Lo siento, es que …

-¿Es que qué? - Le preguntó con impaciencia queriendo alejarse, ya que el perfume de él la comenzaba embriagar.

- No lo puedo soportar, no lo puedo aceptar.

- ¿Aceptar el qué?

-No te hagas la ingenua Hermione, no es posible que no hayas visto las miradas de él. Está claro, él no oculta que te quiere también, que te desea así como yo.

-¿Él quien?¿De qué estás hablando?

La mano de él ahora estaba en su rostro y en su cintura. Sus labios estaban cerca cuando la voz salió rasgando las palabras con dificultad para pronunciarlas.

-De Snape.

- ¿Qué? ¿Snape? Robert te estas volviendo loco?

- Hermione, Hermione - La voz era baja, casi imposible de escuchar, sus dedos trazaron la línea de su rostro - tan ingenua, tan pura. Ten cuidado Hermione.

Sus dedos dibujo sus labios.

-No deseo que otros labios hagan esto, a no ser los míos.

Otro beso permitido, tal vez más querido, más deseado. Llevó las manos hasta su rostro y acarició su piel de niño. Robert era su sueño y su pesadilla. El amor y el odio, el rechazo y el querer.

- ¡Hermione! – Era la voz de Ginny – Necesito hablar contigo, ahora.

La pequeña Weasley la agarró de la muñeca y tiró de ella escaleras arriba, directamente para su habitación, y la empujó dentro cerrando la puerta con un estruendo.

-¿Que estas haciendo?

-Nada.

-¿Cómo que nada? Hermione estabas besando a Robert! ¿Has olvidado lo que trató de hacer contigo?

-¡ No! No lo olvidé – Susurró la última frase – No sé lo que pasa. Cuando se acerca me olvido de todo, es como si nada hubiera pasado. Sólo consigo pensar en él, en sus ojos, su sonrisa, su mano, su tacto.

Hermione se pasó una mano en los labios recién besados que aún tenia el sabor a miel.

Recordó.

Suspiro.

-Él es mi sueño.

-Y tu pesadilla.

-¿Consigues comprender tal contradicción Ginny? ¿Sabes que es querer estar cerca pero temiendo a la aproximación? ¿Amarlo cuando siento el odio que arde aquí dentro? ¿Llamarlo rezando que no atienda?

-No Hermione, no sé lo que es, pero yo no quiero que sufras otra vez.

-Desde aquella noche no lo veía. Una semana pasó sin que escuchara su voz y hoy él vino, con esa imagen que tiene. El cabello desordenado, la camisa fuera del pantalón y los botones abiertos.

-Igual como cuando lo conocí.

-Si.

La chica sintió sus ojos húmedos sabía que inmediatamente las lágrimas se derramarían por su rostro y nuevamente por culpa de Robert. Quería olvidarlo, pero no lo conseguía. Él estaba dentro de ella.

Viviendo.

Respirando.

La adicción.

Como una droga.

Amándolo.

-No llores-Dijo Ginny abrazando a su amiga-Vamos a dejar este asunto a un lado. ¿Quién te dio esa capa? Sé que tú no la tenías.

-No sé, me lo mandaron a entregar junto con el collar que había perdido y este pergamino.

-¿Segura que no es de Robert?-Preguntó después de haberlo leído varias veces.

-Absolutamente. Conozco la letra de él y no escribe algo así. Ni tan profundo.

-No tengo ni idea de quién es, pero quien quiera que sea, tú le gustas. Bueno, yo voy a volver a la fiesta, si no Harry es capaz de imaginar que le estoy engañando. Y tú, piensa.

-Ginny - Llamó cuando la chica estaba en la puerta - ¿Percibiste algo diferente en el forma en la que el profesor Snape me trata?

-Sinceramente, no. Él continúa tratándote como una insoportable sabelotodo que lo irrita por conseguir responder todas las preguntas y por ser de Gryffindor.

-Vaya, yo no conseguí percibir todo eso.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Por nada. Solo curiosidad.

**Muchisimas gracias por los reviews ! Gracias tmb a ****TequilaNervous** **por ser mi beta.**

**Pasaros por mi otra fic que tmb esta traduccido es buenisimo vale la pena leerlo.**

**Un Beso !**


	6. Cap 6 Escalofríos en el anochecer

**Capitulo 6**

**Escalofríos en el anochecer.**

Hermione descendió nuevamente para despedirse de los invitados. Los periodistas del Profeta sacaban las últimas fotos de Harry y Ron, más de Harry claro. El elegido tenía que tener mas protagonismo, pero Hermione también fue requerida para ver los flash de las máquinas en su rostro, acomodándose mientras sonría falsamente para los periodistas que insistían en hacer las mismas preguntas de siempre.

Al final, la Señora Weasley dio fin a aquella tortura y ordenó a todos los invitados que se fueran, pues el reloj ya indicaban las dos de la mañana y todos estaban cansados. Cuando la puerta del frente se cerró, después que saliera el último invitado, quedaron sólo la familia Weasley, Harry, Snape, Dumbledore y Robert.

Snape hablaba con Dumbledore sobre algo importante debido a la concentración de los dos. Hermione se adelantó y quitó los vasos de encima de un sillón para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y observar al profesor de lejos. Sus ojos no perdieron ni un solo detalle, desde sus manos moviéndose con suavidad una con la otra como se no consiguiera resistir no hacer tal movimiento, hasta sus labios, que apenas se abrían, indicando que hablaba murmurando para que nadie mas, además de Dumbledore, oyera.

Hermione siempre quedaba impresionada con lo mucho que sabía del profesor con sólo observarlo. No era tan difícil descubrir sus manías. Era sólo cuestión de saber mover el rostro para el otro lado cuando él estaba frente a ella, así podía observarlo sin peligro. Solamente ella lo observaba, solamente ella se interesaba.

Por un momento, pensó en lo que Robert le había dicho antes de que Ginny le arrastrara por el corredor. Sería que lo que decía era la verdad? Seríarealmente que el profesor de pociones estaba interesado en ella?

No. Era mentira. No podía ser.

Y no era como que a ella le disgustara la idea.

Le gustaba mucho. Snape era, además de guapo, inteligente e intelectual así como a Hermione siempre le había gustado.

No negaba, por lo menos no ella, que el profesor removió sus sentimientos. Pero era imposible. Snape siempre la llamaba insoportable sabelotodo y la humillaba en frente de los alumnos. Alguien capaz de tal acto no podía estar interesada en ella.

¿Lo estaría?

Robert mencionó la manera que él la miraba.

¿Pero, de qué manera?

Nunca consiguió ver esa manera. Ella solo veía indiferencia.

Suspiró un poco más tranquila en su silla y continuó observándolo sin ni siquiera parpadear, como si en aquel lugar no hubiera nadie más que ellos dos. Por un momento, sus ojos negros se detuvieron presos a los de ella.

Sus labios se movían indicando que había perdido el hilo de la conversación, pero el profesor Dumbledore lo devolvió a la conversación, mientras le lanzaba una mirada enigmática. Ella no daría su brazo a torcer, no desviaría la mirada de él y por lo tanto, continuó para hacerle frente hasta que unas manos tan conocidas se pusieron en su hombro.

-Pensé que ya te habías ido Robert - Dijo aún mirandolo a los ojos negros del profesor, y por un momento hubo un aire diferente, exactamente cuando Robert llegó.

¿Era su imaginación o la mirada de él había cambiado?

¿O que sería?

¿Odio?

¿Hacia quien?

¿Hacia ella o hacia Robert?

Estaba diferente.

Pero no por ella. Seguro debió haber sido por algo que el director dijo mientras él la estaba mirando.

Pero incluso después de que su mirada volviera a la normalidad él continuaba mirando hacia ella y Dumbledore parecía tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no percibía que su maestro de pociones no le prestaba mucha atención a él y sí

a ella. Él continuaba mirándola a los ojos, hacia el interior de su ser. Ella sabía que él estaba leyendo su mente.

-Nunca me iría sin despedirme de mi amada.

Robert se arrodilló delante de Hermione dándole un casto beso en la palma de tu mano.

-A veces no te entiendo Robert, por más que lo intente - Dijo finalmente desviando la mirada de Snape que también hizo lo mismo y volvió a prestar atención a los ojos azules de Dumbledore.

-Qué es lo que no consigues entender de mi simple existencia?

-Un día me fuerzas a hacer lo que no quiero y dices que soy apenas una mente. En otro me veneras como si fuera una diosa.

Una vez más, Robert se había acercado sin que ella se diera cuenta. Tenía las manos posadas en su rodilla y sus ojos brillaban para ella.

-No me culpes por tener los instintos primitivos de la especie que soy. Cometo actos de los que me arrepiento. Oh, Hermione, tan linda. Tú habitas en mis sueños.

Robert intentó de nuevo unir sus labios a los de ella, pero la mirada de Snape hacia ellos hizo que Hermione actuara en el momento adecuado.

-Robert - Dijo colocando una mano en su pecho y alejándolo - Es hora de que te vayas. Necesitamos hablar después. No es así, aún tenemos cosas que resolver.

-Está bien - Dijo sonriendo de aquella manera que le encantaba - Lo entiendo. Realmente creo que necesitamos conversar. Espero que un día me perdones. Te necesito. Lo que es una pena ya que es doloroso distanciarme de ti.

Él sonrió levemente y se inclinó para besarle la mano, levantándose enseguida e inclinándose para besarle las mejillas rojas.

-Ten una buena noche amor.

-Buenas noches Robert.

-¿Conseguirás algún día olvidarlo?-Preguntó a Ginny que se sentó en el brazo del sillón en cuanto se fue Robert.

-¿Conseguiré algún día dejar de amarlo?

- No sé, de repente, ¿quién sabe? - Dijo la amiga - ¿Vamos a dormir Hermione? Esta fiesta me dejó muy cansada.

- Vamos, yo también necesito descansar un poco.

Hermione se despidió de todos y subió las escaleras despacio, solamente cuando se quitó la ropa y se acostó en la cama que se dio cuenta del cansancio que sentía. Apenas giró para el otro lado e inmediatamente se durmió.

El reloj dio las cuatro cuando Hermione vestida con su hermoso y finísimo camisón de seda rosa, bajó las escaleras despacio, frotándose los ojos somnolientos. Fue para la cocina por un vaso de agua. La casa estaba desierta y fría, ella frotó los brazos con las manos, pero ya estaba en la puerta de la cocina entonces no se volvió para coger una blusa, iría a tomar un vaso de agua y volvería a la calidez de su cama. La cocina estaba totalmente oscura y solo estaba iluminada por una débil luz tenue de su varita que ahora iluminaba la jarra de agua que ella cogió de la nevera, pero coger la varita, la jarra y un vaso era difícil como no conseguía ver mucho sin querer la jarra de cristal se escurrió de sus manos derramando un poco de agua en el suelo, con agilidad ella sostuvo la jarra evitando que se cayera y se rompiera.

-¡Diablos! -Maldijo al ver el charco en el suelo a sus pies.

Saltó el charco y lo dejó para limpiarlo después. Tomó el vaso que aún tenía en la mano y lo llenó, se lo llevó hasta la boca y bebió sintiendo el líquido helado descender dolorosamente por su garganta. Una gota escapó por la comisura de sus labios y descendía despacio por su barbilla.

-Nunca aprendió que tomar agua helada con el cuerpo caliente hace daño?

Hermione miró para todos los lados de la cocina a fin de saber quién era, sin embargo no veía nadie, nada más que oscuridad, la varita que había traído estaba encima del barra a un metro de distancia de su mano.

-¿Quién está ahí? Dijo con un temblor en su voz.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No- Mintió-Esto no quiere decir que no quiero saber quien eres

-Mi identidad no será tan importante así...

Hermione sintió un cálido aliento sobre su cuello, dio media vuelta y se encontró cara a cara con él.

-...como mi lugar- añadió.

-Profesor Snape -Asustándose-¿Qué hace aquí?

-Este es el cuartel de la Orden del Fénix y como miembro de dicha orden, tengo el derecho de permanecer aquí mientras mi vida corra peligro.

-¿Peligro?.

-¿Que crees que harán los servidores que huyeron cuando me encuentren?

- No, claro que no. Disculpe.

Ambos quedaron en silencio por un momento, Hermione miraba de soslayo hacia él.

Tan cerca.

Tan perfumado.

La mirada oscura que le erizó la piel.

Las manos grandes y pálidas de dedos largos se aproximaron a su barbilla secando la gota que descendía por su cuello.

-¿Qué hace fuera de la cama a esta hora y vistiendo solamente esta ropa?

Hermione miraba para su camisón. La tela transparente dejaba ver los pechos con los pezones rígidos por el frío. Ella cruzó los brazos frente al cuerpo cubriéndolos y sintiendo calor de la vergüenza en el rostro y con mejillas encendidas y por más extraño que fuera, a Snape le gustó verla de aquella forma, avergonzada, tímida, tan diferente de la mujer que estaba en la fiesta hacía pocas horas, tan distante de la heroína que pintaban en las titulares del Diario El Profeta. Allí estaba sólo la Hermione de siempre, la niña sabelotodo con quien él tanto se irritaba por ser tan inteligente como él a su edad.

-Tenía sed - dijo Hermione que todavía no lo miraba, sólo mirando hacia abajo, hacia el pecho del hombre.

-Lo percibí. Hace frío aquí, es mejor ir a … su … cama.

- Es lo mejor – Dijo bajando la voz dejando escapar un deseo que creyó que él no iría a escuchar - A pesar de que no son los cobertores la mejor manera de calentarme en este momento.

Snape sonrió de lado, pues por más baja que la voz de ella estuviera él oyó su susurro y era lo él quería decir.

Hermione se enderezó, aún con los brazos cruzados y le indicó que quería pasar, pero él no se movió obligándola a pasar por al lado, casi pegado a él.

El frío parecía haber empeorado y las entrañas de Hermione dolían. Creía que algún iceberg había se había instalado en su barriga. Tan distraída estaba que no se acordó del agua derramada y pisó descalza en el liquido.

Resbaló

Sintió caerse, pero el suelo jamás llegó.

- ¿Puede conseguir no matarse por una vez? ¿O le gusta que la salven a toda hora?

- Depende de quién sea mi héroe.


	7. Cap 7 El dolor de la marca

**Capítulo 7**

**El dolor de la marca.**

Así que Hermione pasó por su lado, Snape siguió su perfume y se giró para mirarla irse, aunque segundos después, el cuerpo frágil de la chica estaba cayendo en dirección al suelo. Sus reflejos fueron rápidos y sus brazos enlazaron su cintura cogiéndola firmemente y permaneció sostenida en sus brazos, rozando levemente con el dedo las costillas. Una caricia no permitida.

Hermione tenía sus manos sobre los hombros del profesor así como él tenía sus dedos en una caricia desperdiciada, enrollando la punta del cabello negro en su dedo. Ella miraba directamente a sus ojos negros, pero la mirada de él no miraba sus ojos castaños. Estaban mirando a su boca entreabierta.

El tiempo pasaba, el reloj seguía su marcha, pero ellos continúan así, sin moverse. Podrían haber pasado horas sin que a ellos les importara, pero Snape consiguió desviar la mirada de la magnífica y roja boca de Hermione y la levantó sin soltarla. La piel de ella estaba erizada y su cuerpo temblaba levemente. Él llevó las manos que estaban en la cintura de ella hasta sus brazos blancos y las frotó en ellos intentando calentarla con el roce.

Hermione estaba tan cerca de él, lo más cerca que había conseguido llegar. Sus cuerpos unidos, tan cerca, que ella sentía el calor que emanaba de él, un calor placentero, un olor apetecible. Colocó las manos en su pecho sintiendo las manos grandes calentándola. Snape alejó las manos del cuerpo de la chica sólo para despojarse de su capa negra. Él la atrajo nuevamente más cerca y le colocó la capa en sus hombros cerrándola frente a ella con una cierta lentitud como si sus ojos no quisieran perder de vista la belleza que ella tanto escondía.

-Vaya a dormir, nadie la quiere enferma.

Snape le dio la espalda y salió subiendo las escaleras directamente para la habitación que ocupaba en la casa. Hermione permaneció allí parada, aferrada a la capa negra de él. Ella se aparto del charco de agua que limpió una vez que tomo su varita aún encendida y salió de la cocina también.

Conforme andaba, arrastraba la capa en el suelo debido el tamaño. Era ligera, pero cálida, tan caliente que parecía ser su cobertor y lo mejor de todo, tenía el olor de él. A Hermione le gustaba aquel olor. Había aprendido a amarlo. Ella se detuvo frente a su puerta y miró hacia el fondo del pasillo. A tres puertas de distancia, estaba Snape con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, mirándola.

-No se retrase señorita– Dijo simplemente y entró cerrando la puerta al entrar.

Hermione, sabiendo que dentro de cuatro horas tendría que encontrarse con él en San Mungo abrió la puerta de su cuarto y entró sin hacer ruido para no despertar Ginny que dormía tranquilamente en su cama. Se acostó y se acurrucó, aún envuelta en la capa de Snape, envuelta por aquel aroma que la hizo dormir rápidamente.

En su sueño, ella estaba acostada con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de alguien y unas manos pasaban por su cabello.

"Duerma mi pequeña dama

Duerma

Descanse su mente en el mundo de las ilusiones

Yo estaré aquí en todo momento

Incluso si se despierta

Yo estaré aquí

Solo basta buscarme"

-Hermione por el amor de Merlín, levántate.

-Ginny…déjame dormir…

-Hermione son las siete y media ya. ¿No tienes que ir a San Mungo?

-¡Demonios! - maldijo Hermione saltando de la cama y corriendo en dirección del baño sin ni siquiera quita ser la capa que aún calentaba su cuerpo - ¡Diablos! ¡Voy a llegar tarde!

-Lo sé, por eso estaba intentando recordarte la hora.

Hermione volvió del baño ya con los dientes lavados. Se quitó la capa negra y la arrojó hacia Ginny que la cogió asustada.

- ¿Qué es esto? Mione, esta es la capa de Snape.

- Ya lo sé, después te explico. Doblala por mí por favor.

- Ya eres una bruja adulta, usa la magia.

- Cierto

Rápidamente, con algunos movimientos de varita, la capa quedó doblada en su mochila, se cambió de ropa y se arregló su pelo. Entró en el cuarto de baño de nuevo para ver si todo estaba en su debido lugar y regresó a la habitación donde Ginny cogió la mochila con cara de querer una explicación.

-Te juro que te lo contaré todo cuando regrese.

-Ni lo dudes.

-Esta bien, pero déjame ir que Snape está esperándome.

Agarró su mochila y salió corriendo a la sala. A las ocho, tiró los polvos flu en la chimenea y gritó el nombre de San Mungo.

- ¿Quién es usted? – Preguntó levantándose y quitando el polvo del vestido

El hombre que permanecía mirándola limpiarse era rubio, flaco y casi de la misma estatura que ella, y tenía ojos negros. Él miró a su alrededor, el vestíbulo estaba vacío.

-Soy su profesor, puede imaginar que estoy usando poción multijugos para disfrazarme, no puedo andar por ahí como Severus Snape, incluso aquí hay muchos seguidores.

-Está muy diferente, nunca lo imaginé rubio – Dijo Hermione mirándolo perpleja.

-Mas diferente, menos sospechas.

- Hola profesor - Dijo riendo.

-Llega tarde.

-Sólo un minuto.

-No deja de haber llegado tarde.

-disculpe - le dijo tratando de poner bien la chaqueta que estaba torcida.

Snape estiró las manos y retiró la chaqueta azul de sus hombros, sacudiéndolo para quitar el resto del polvo y lo cogió esperando que ella introdujera sus brazos en los lugares correctos para que finalmente el chaqueta quedara en el debido lugar de su cuerpo. Ella se coloco delante y él la giró de frente traiéndola cerca de su cuerpo, cerrando los dos hilos en un lazo dejándola más bonita con la chaqueta cerrada.

Ella suspiró

Aquel perfume la embriagaba.

Cerró los ojos.

Las manos de él descendieron a su cintura

Sus propias manos nuevamente en su pecho

Pecho fuerte.

Un hombre.

Tenía que recordar ese hecho, que no era un niño, un niño inmaduro del séptimo año, era un hombre. Un hombre que definitivamente removía algo en ella. El iceberg volvió a su barriga. La voz de él era sólo un leve susurro casi inaudible cerca de su oído.

- ¿Pretende desmayarse en mis brazos?

Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero inmediatamente desistió. Con un cierto esfuerzo se alejó ruborizada y bajando la cabeza.

Snape sintió una pequeña decepción al verla alejándose. Pero inmediatamente fue tomada por la belleza de las mejillas coloradas de ella.

- Sígueme.

Hermione lo siguió hasta un laboratorio a final del pasillo.

-Colóquese esto- Dijo entregando a ella una bata blanca - Puede sentarse en el taburete. Usted me ayudará haciendo las pociones más simples mientras yo hago las más difíciles.

-Sí señor.

-Aquí está la lista de las que tiene que hacer. Comience.

-Muy bien.

Las horas pasaron rápido sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. La concentración era enorme. Hermione no había levantado la mirada de la poción ni una sola vez.

- ¿Señorita Granger?

- ¿Hum?

-¿Tiene hambre?

- No – Respondió automáticamente sin quitar los ojos de su poción.

- señorita, ya hacen casi cinco horas que estamos trabajando, no es posible que no tenga hambre.

-¿Cinco horas? por Merlín, no había notado que ya estábamos en la hora del almuerzo.

- Como siempre, cuando la señorita se concentra en algo, el mundo puede acabar que la señorita ni lo percibe.

Hermione aún tardó un poco para responder ya que estaba archivando en su mente lo que él había notado de ella, incluso sabía una de sus manías.

-No sabía que era tan observador.

- Se sorprendería con lo que puede descubrir de mí.

- Quién sabe un día yo lo descubra – Dijo prácticamente para sí misma.

Snape sonrió de lado y fingió no haber escuchado.

-Venga conmigo.

Nuevamente Hermione lo siguió por un pasillo, andaba atrás de él sintiéndose por un momento un tanto mas curiosa en donde estarían yendo. Snape paró enfrente de una puerta blanca y la abrió dejando que Hermione entrara primero, cuando él cerró la puerta las luces se encendieron y ella se encontró con una pequeña cocina donde había una mesa en la esquina, armarios y un pequeño fogón. Snape agitó la varita y una abundancia de comida apareció en la mesa.

-Sírvase, no quiero nadie desmayándose encima de las pociones.

Hermione quería decirle de quedarse allí con ella, pero entonces Snape salió de la cocina y volvió al laboratorio, donde continuó trabajando en sus pociones. Tras algunos minutos comiendo en aquel lugar Hermione se sintió muy sola con aquel montón de comida, por eso dejo un poco de pan tostado con mermelada en un plato, un poco de zumo de fresa en una taza y dejó la cocina.

- Come rápido, señorita.

- En verdad yo he venido a comer aquí.

- Aquí no hay comedor.

- Lo sé, pero yo me sentía muy sola allí.

- Y mi compañía fue la mejor que podía conseguir

-No es tan malo.

Hermione se sentó en un taburete vacío cerca de donde Snape estaba trabajando y comió su comida. Después de unos minutos ella miró para el plato que había traído para él, que seguía aún intacto.

- ¿Señor no va a comer?

- No tengo hambre, no de eso por lo menos - Completó sin dejarla oír la última parte

-Pero usted tiene que alimentarse - Dijo moviendo el plato más cerca de él - No comió nada aún, necesita las proteínas sabe?

- Me acordaré de consultarla cuando haga mi dieta.

-Disculpe - Bajó la cabeza creyendo que estaba entrometiéndose demasiado en la vida del profesor y colocó el plato nuevamente sobre de la encimera donde estaba su propia comida abandonada después de que su hambre desapareciera con la misma rapidez que las palabras ácidas salieron de la boca del profesor – Solo estaba preocupada.

- Se preocupa con lo que no es necesario. ¿Terminó su poción?

- Algunas de ellas ya las he embotellado y guardado en el armario, estoy haciendo más.

- Ya puede irse si quiere.

- Voy a terminar estas de aquí.

- Haga lo que quiera.

Y así la tarde pasó, los dos continuaron en silencio durante un rato, sólo las burbujas de las pociones se escuchaba, hasta que Hermione fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando un gemido estrangulado vino del final del laboratorio, justo donde estaba Snape.

-¿Profesor? – Llamó Hermione aproximándose y viendo a Snape encorvado cogiéndose el brazo izquierdo.

Ella corrió en su dirección, la preocupación estampada en su rostro, se arrodilló a su lado. Él tenia los ojos cerrados y apretando los dientes, el dolor pasaba de su brazo para el resto del cuerpo. Hermione se asustó viéndolo allí tan vulnerable. Despacio ella llevó la mano hasta su hombro.

- ¿Profesor?

- ¡No me toque! – Dijo desaciendose de las manos de ella.

- ¿Señor está bien?

Pregunta idiota, claro que no estaba bien, estaba con dolor, era claro.

-No le interesa.

-¿Pero que le pasa?

Ella intentó nuevamente tocarle, pero esta vez la reacción fue más brusca. Snape se levantó con rapidez quedando lo más lejos posible de ella, aún cogiendo su brazo y su rostro estaba cambiado hasta tal punto que era imposible identificar si era pura rabia, dolor o los dos juntos.

-¡Nada!

-Pero su marca - Insistió -Le está doliendo - No lo entendió - Ella sólo le duele cuando Voldemort le llama, pero él está muerto. Profesor, él murió, entonces por qué...

-Como siempre queriendo meterse donde no le llaman - Dijo antes de que ella terminara su razonamiento - Como siempre queriendo saber lo que no le interesa. Cuando dejará de ser esa maldita insoportable sabelotodo y crecer de una vez?- rujió nuevamente - ¡Alejate de mí inmunda sangre sucia! – Dijo por fin antes de salir de la sala dejándola sola con las lágrimas corriendo por su rostro.

Hermione se llevó la mano a los labios, no podía creer en el que acababa de oír. Las palabras salieron de la boca de él, de dentro de él, podía estar con otra apariencia, podía ser ahora rubio, más bajo y más flaco, pero el odio en sus ojos era él mismo.

Ilusión.

Ilusión de que él había cambiado

¿Cambió?

No.

Sus palabras eran las mismas.

Sus sentimientos hacia ella eran los mismos.

"Maldita insoportable sabelotodo...sangre sucia"

Así la había llamado.

Casi escupió cada letra.

No le importó si la hería.

Dijo lo que pensaba.

La hirió.

Ella lloró.

Enjuagándose los ojos mojados ella cogió sus cosas, apagó el fuego de las pociones que estaban listas y se dirigió para su actual residencia, la sede de la Orden de la Fénix.

Pero el camino de vuelta pareció más largo esta vez, más solitario y más difícil.

Él, por su parte, permaneció allí dentro agarrado al brazo, encogido dentro de una sala llena de ingredientes de cristal que deben ser usados en las próximas pociones para ser hechas. Sus ojos ardían con la fuerza que él los cerraba, el dolor cada vez se hacia más intenso.

Aquellos malditos servidores jugueteaban de nuevo con magia negra, solamente para avisarle de que están en busca suya y no descansarían hasta encontrarlo.

Traidor.

Sí, él estaba peor que Harry Potter. Y ahora era el blanco principal de los Mortífagos supervivientes que se escondían en los oscuros bosques de Inglaterra. La única cosa que hacía Snape tuviera un poco de esperanza de no morir tan pronto es que eran sólo los lacayos, pues el Lord había muerto.

Snape siempre había sido uno de los servidores más poderosos de todos ellos, el brazo derecho del Lord, conocía magias tan poderosas que ninguno de ellos tenía el coraje de encarar lo, pero Dumbledore aun así lo mandaba esconderse, Es que un solo mortifago no era rival para Snape, pero treinta podrían acabar con él.

La marca dolió nuevamente. Por un momento él vio un atisbo de los ojos rojos de Voldemort, pero no podía ser. Estaba muerto. Él lo vio. Vio cuando su cuerpo golpeó el suelo inmóvil, sin respirar, sin existir.

Tenía la certeza.

Continuó allí sentado cogiendo el brazo y aguantando el dolor hasta que finalmente fue disminuyendo, devolviendo a él la capacidad de pensar.

Se levantó despacio y apoyándose en la puerta, levantó la manga de la camisa y vio allí nítida la marca meneándose cómo se estuviera enfadada con algo. Finalmente consiguió salir de aquella habitación y volver al laboratorio.

Su frente aún estaba sudada y su cuerpo cansado, su corazón ya latía más tranquilo, estaba más tranquilo. Sus pies entraban directamente para la puerta del laboratorio y él la abrió pensando en verla allí, con cara de preocupación, esperando por él, lista para saber si estaba bien.

-Señorita Granger - Llamó esperando que alguien le respondiera, pero ninguna voz se escuchó. Ella ya no estaba allí.

La poción que ella estaba haciendo estaba lista en los frascos y debidamente etiquetados. Y las otras estaban guardadas para que a su vuelta ella pudiera terminarlas al día siguiente.

-Perfecta como siempre señorita - Dijo para sí mismo.

Snape volvió para su taburete, pero allí no tenía solamente el caldero que estaba usando y los ingredientes que necesitaba, allí tenía su capa negra, debidamente doblada y encima de ella había una nota dirigida a él.

Abrió.

Escrito en letras corridas y borradas por las lágrimas estaba el mensaje:

"Devuelvo la capa a su dueño.

Espero que como su opinión no la tenga contaminada.

Seria vergonzoso que una persona como usted

Tener una capa estropeada por una sangre sucia como yo"

Cerró los ojos arrugando el papel.¿ Por qué a veces él tenía que actuar de forma tan estúpida? Ella había llorado, lo podía decir por las manchas en la carta. Y la amargura con que escribió era tan intensa que él mismo consiguió sentir en su alma el dolor. Ella no era una sangre sucia para él, nunca lo había sido. Su origen de Slytherin y su disfraz lo hacían tratarla cómo si fuera un bicho que él jamás quisiera tener cerca. Pero el la quería.

Siempre la había querido en realidad y ahora más que nunca, necesitaba de ella. Ya hacía tiempo además, que soñaba con su rostro, su cuerpo, sus palabras. No quería más soñar, quería la realidad. La quería a ella.

Sintiendo rabia de sí mismo cogió la capa y se cubrió. Su aroma estaba allí, el olor a fresa de la crema de piel que usaba en sus manos cuando terminaba de hacer una poción. Regresando a su papel, volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo. Eran sólo las tres de la tarde y él aún tenía mucho que hacer.

**Muchas gracias por los Reviews!**


	8. Cap 8 El primer contacto

**Capítulo 8**

El primer contacto

- ¿Cuando regresaste? – Preguntó Ginny cuando encontró a Hermione mirando fuera de la ventana de la habitación que compartían.

- Hace unas dos horas – Dijo Hermione sentándose en la cama.

-Hum!

Ginny se acerco y se sentó en la cama junto a Hermione, por un momento se quedó observándola, pero Hermione no estaba demostrando que iniciaría una conversación.

-Robert vino hoy aquí, y preguntó por dije donde estabas y no se puso muy contento al saber que estabas con el profesor Snape.

- Robert no le gusta nadie que pueda llegar acercarse a mí.

- Lo sé.

- Pregunta lo que quieres saber Ginny.

- Tienes razón. ¿Que esta pasando entre tu y el profesor Snape?

Hermione miró asustada a su amiga que sonreía.

-¿ Como que lo que está pasando? Esta claro que no tengo nada con Snape. Que tontería es esa Ginny.

- ¿No tenéis nada?

- No.

- ¿Entonces me dices lo que hacías durmiendo enrollada en la capa de él?

-Él me la prestó ayer por la noche cuando yo estaba en la cocina, hacia mucho frió.

- Severus Snape no es el tipo de persona que sale dando su capa cualquiera. Si él te la dio, fue por algún motivo.

- Fue simplemente así.

- ¿Así de simple?

- Ah Ginny, por favor – Pidió Hermione levantándose de la cama y volviendo a mirar a fuera de la ventana.

-Mione - Llamó Ginny y se detuvo a su lado y haciéndola que la mirara - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Es que es tan difícil y complicado.

- Te escucho – Dijo Ginny prestando atención en cada palabra que decía su amiga.

- ¿No vas a desistir no es así?

-No, quiero saber todo sobre tu situación con Snape.

- No hay ninguna situación entre Snape y yo, Ginny, es sólo que, no sé...siempre pensé que el profesor Snape era una persona interesante.

- ¿Snape?

-Si Ginny, Snape. Él no es solamente un murciélago viejo y amargado de las mazmorras. Él es inteligente, valiente, intelectual, seductor y por más increíble que parezca percibí que tontea conmigo.

- Pero eso puede ser pasajero.

- Yo lo admiro desde el primer día de clase y esa admiración sólo hizo que aumentar cada vez más y más, hasta que en mi quinto año comencé a sentir alguno diferente hacia él.

-Si, tal vez no sea tan pasajero.– Comentó Ginny - ¿Estas segura Mione?

- Si, yo he pensado mucho sobre esto, y ahora sé que no consigo quitarlo de mi cabeza. En realidad hace tiempo que no consigo quitármelo de la cabeza, sólo que ahora he conseguido aceptar que siento esto, que siento amor por él.

-¿Y como te distes cuenta de eso, simplemente recordastes que lo amas?

-No Ginny, las cosas no son así. Es que ayer él fue tan gentil conmigo en la fiesta cuando estábamos hablando en la cocina como en la biblioteca, me gustó. Y hoy cuando estábamos haciendo las pociones, estábamos tan envueltos en el trabajo, haciéndolo todo juntos y en completa armonía que yo sentí que podría vivir el resto de mi vida,oyéndole hablar, viéndolo remover el caldero.

-Pero algo hizo entristecer,¿que fue?

-Cuando estaba en San Mungo con él, Sintió dolor en su brazo, donde está la marca. No debe ser nada, probablemente fue sólo un simple dolor. Cuando me acerque y pregunté que era ,él me trató muy mal, me dijo que no lo tocara , y que yo era una maldita sabelotodo que me entrometía en lo que no me llamaba y que mantuviera lejos de él.– Dijo prefiriendo no comentar que la llamo sangre sucia también, era demasiado para que ella lo supiera- Aquello me dolió mucho. Sé que él siempre me trató así, pero ayer lo sentí profundamente en mí, como si las palabras de él rasgaran mi corazón, como se estuviera matándome poco a poco, como si yo me estuviera muriendo con cada palabra que él decia.

-¿Será que no es por qué te gusta él? Siempre duele mucho más cuando nos gusta la persona que en nos lastimo. Pero la verdad debe ser por qué él es Snape.

- No sé Ginny, puede ser.

-Pero dime, él ya te dio alguna señal de que, por más que no me guste, le gustas tu?

-No exactamente. Snape es difícil de entender, pero fue tan gentil conmigo desde la fiesta – Recordando las manos calentando sus brazos, ayudándola levantarse, quedando cerca de él – Era más de lo que yo esperaba. Aparte del hecho básico de que se demostró claramente celoso de Robert. Oh, Merlín, Robert - gritó tapándose la cara con las manos.

- Otro punto débil de tu vida.

- ¿Se puede amar a dos personas a la vez?

-Nunca lo intenté. Pero creo que sea lo que sea que tu sientes al final tendrá que escoger entre los dos, no te podrás quedar con los dos.

- Uno es el príncipe encantado de cualquier chica, dulce y cariñoso.

- Pero que forzó la situación contigo.

-Pero se arrepintió, y todavía me gusta. – Suspiró – El otro es valiente e inteligente, tiene un encanto inigualable y un misterio en sus ojos que me engancha a él.

- Pero a trata como cualquier Slytherin trata una Gryffindor.

- ¿En que lió me he metido Ginny?

-En la que tu corazón te metió quieres decir – Pasó la mano por el rostro de la amiga – Tu corazón es grande y generoso, pero no tiene espacio para los dos, tienes que tomar una decisión.

- ¿Y si es la decisión equivocada?

- Si fuera la equivocada, la gente va para el caldero Chorreante, toman de todo, maldecimos las dos y después volvemos borrachas a casa.

- Bella manera de ayudar a una amiga.

-La mejor que existe.

Las dos rieron a carcajadas y hablando mal de chicos y chicas que conocían. Chismorreaban cómo dos adolescentes de 17 y 18 años. Se durmieron inmediatamente cansadas . Al día siguiente, antes de las ocho Hermione ya estaba en frente de la puerta del laboratorio. Llamo tres veces. Esperó.

- Entre – Dijo una voz desde adentro.

Hermione respiró hondo,levanto la cabeza y entró silenciosamente, colocando su bolso en una esquina y acercándose a su mesa. La lista de pociones que debía preparar ya estaba allí.

Arriesgó y miro hacia él.

Tan rubio como antes, aquel disfraz no encajaba para nada con él, tal vez es eso lo que él quería. Snape tenia la cabeza agachada concentrado. Sin mirar sus ojos, ella juraría que era otra persona la que estaba allí.

El pelo rubio. Las expresiones más suaves. Era otra persona, pero aún así era él. sacudiendo la cabeza levemente volvió la atención a su trabajo sin prestar más atención al profesor. Durante el resto del día ellos no intercambiaron ninguna palabra.

Dos semanas pasaron sin que los dos se hablaran. Ella no sabía, cuanto le dolía a él también. Necesitaba la voz de ella. Era una tortura verla callada. Pero de las dos veces que intentó hablar algo, ella lo ignoró. Entendía que la había ofendido, no podía esperar que lo tratara como una caballero amado. Llegaba callada, hacía sus tareas perfectamente y salia igual de callada.

Pero un día frío, mientras colocaba una poción en el fuego una lechuza entró entregando una carta para ambos, era de Dumbledore, informando que aquel día ninguna chimenea se podría utilizar y ninguna persona podría aparecerse, órdenes del ministerio.

-¡Joder! – Exclamo Hermione.

Snape la miro sorprendido, nunca la había visto maldecir. Él ya sabía por qué maldijo, tendría que volver para casa a pie y sola ya que no había una escoba. Grimmauld place no quedaba tan lejos, pero aún así era una buena caminata.

A las seis de la tarde, Hermione guardo sus cosas para irse. Se quito la bata y la colgó en el armario y se puso una sudadera con capucha de color rojo y fue a buscar el abrigo que había recibido el día de la fiesta, pero no lo encontró en el percha donde lo colocó perfectamente si no en las manos de Snape que lo hania cogido y abierto para que ella se cubriese.

Hermione vacilo, pero al final se lo puso sintiendo a Snape que estaba detrás de ella cerrando los botones de delante con sus manos ahora más pequeñas que antes. No pudo dejar de sentir el escalofrió que pasó por todo su cuerpo cuando él la cogió por los hombros y a giro mirándola con dulzura.

- ¿Está lista?

- Creo que sí.

- Entonces vamos.

- ¿Adonde?

-A Grimmauld place. No voy a dejarla ir sola y sin protección.

- Creo que de aquí el que más necesita protección en este momento es usted.

- Yo estoy disfrazado, usted es una adolescente, mujer y ademas bonita.

Él la elogió, dijo que era bonita, se fijo en ella. Incluso le costo respirar por un momento.

- Son sus ojos.

- Mis ojos nunca me han engañado – Dijo dando una sonrisa de medio lado – ¿Vamos?

-Vamos.

Snape abrió la puerta para que ella pasara y cerrándola después. Hermione tenia los brazos cruzados delante del cuerpo, el día comenzaba a irse para dar lugar a la noche que traía una luna llena y brillante. El viento que también llego junto con la noche chocaba en su rostro dejándolo helado y haciendo que su cuerpo temblara. Snape que estaba a su lado trataba de impedir las ganas que tenía de acercarse mas y abrazarla dándole el calor de su cuerpo. Pero al contrario, ambos se quedaron callados todo el tiempo.

Las calles ya estaban oscuras y vacías, sólo los pasos y las risas grotescas de dos borrachos en la esquina se escuchaban.

"Hey muchachita espera un poquito"

Hermione miró para tras, un hombre aparentemente borracho con el pelo castaño y ropa raída se levantó tambaleándose hablando directamente con Hermione que se encogió aun mas. Snape respiró hondo.

"Yo creo que son muchachitas Neid, mira la rubita"

Hermione no tubo la necesidad de mirar hacia atrás para saber que el otro borracho se unió al primero. La voz del segundo hombre era ronca y vulgar, su risa sin escrúpulos le ponían los nervios de punta a Hermione. Snape sentía la rabia subir por su cuerpo, quería hacerles daño y se es posible torturarlos, pero eso lo delataría y en ese momento él tenía que ser cuidadoso con su identidad. Palabras de Dumbledore.

Snape, ahora con otra apariencia, se sentía inútil con aquel cuerpo flaco contra los cinco individuos que ahora se acercaban. No podía delatarse, pero podía al menos intentar proteger a Hermione el máximo posible. Sintiendo el miedo de la chica puso una mano en la cintura de ella apretando cómo se quisiera asegurarle de que estaba allí, ella se acerco mas a él.

Ella tenia miedo.

Temblaba.

Snape se acerco mas , estaban pegados el uno con el otro. Hermione miró para su rostro, su expresión era dura, una máscara. Ya había visto la máscara de los seguidores, y aquella expresión era igual.

"Hey gatitas esperen, vengan a divertirse con nosotros"

"hey rubia yo te quiero a ti, quiero follar tu trasero entero"

"Yo quiero la más pequeña, que tiene la melena, parece apetitosa. Sera mi juguete personal."

El hombre se aproximó y quedó delante de los dos haciendo un gesto totalmente obsceno abriendo sus pantalones y mostrando sus partes para que Hermione lo viera. La chica grito aproximándose más a Snape que colocó su mano en los ojos de ella y continuó guiándola por la calle. Hermione, aún con los ojos tapados podía sentir el nerviosismo de Snape. La mano que estaba en su cintura la apretaba muy fuerte como si estuviera disminuyendo la rabia en aquella área. Estaba haciéndole daño, pero no dijo nada, él necesitaba eso. No podía ver, pues algún mortifago podría estar allí, observando o hasta podría ser uno de los borrachos que continuaban llamándolos en medio de la calle mostrando sus partes. Él no podía hacer nada, se lo había prometido a Dumbledore.

Hermione se dio cuenta que la mano que estaba en su cintura y en sus ojos se movieron. Iba a coger la varita.

-No - Dijo Hermione impidiendo darse la vuelta y haciéndolo continuar andando – Vamos.

Ignorar lo que ellos decían no era fácil, las palabras entraban en sus oídos haciéndolo perder el control de sus nervios. Tuvo que oír lo que decian de ella callado, por petición de ella.

¿Hablar de él? Que hablen. No le daba la mas mínima importancia. Pero los oídos puros de Hermione no necesitaban oír el podrido vocabulario del gusano enfermizo por el sexo. Prácticamente era guiado por ella, pues sus pensamientos estaban en ellos y lo que haría con ellos.

Cuando se dieron cuenta ya estaban en la puerta de Grimmauld place. Protegidos por sus hechizos. Lejos de aquellos animales primitivos. Hermione se detuvo en el último escalón y Snape un escalón mas abajo. La poción multijugos ya no hacía efecto y Hermione vio el rubio transformarse en el hombre que ella tanto admiraba.

Snape quedó parado un escalón abajo de ella, respirando profundamente, intentando controlar su ira, su odio. Hermione lo miraba con cariño, en un momento incontrolable colocó sus manos sobre las de él aún en su cintura y lo miro profundamente a los ojos.

-¿ Porqué me lo impidió? - Él preguntó colocando una pierna en el escalón de cima y acercándola mas.

-Por qué tuve miedo de que fueran mortifagos disfrazados, aun lo siguen buscando, y también tuve miedo de que si trataba de hechizarlos no consiguiese hacerlos frente.

Snape respiró hondo y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella sintiéndola acariciar sus cabellos ahora ya negros.

-Haría falta más de cinco cerdos inmundos para derrotarme - Paró un poco para respirar hondo - Oh Merlín que difícil fue oír lo que decían de usted, que cruel fue haberme tenido que quedar callado.

- No lo entiendo señor. ¿Por qué me protege y dice eso, me abraza, me estira para acercame mas a usted si me pidió distancia?

Él levantó el rostro. El mismo rostro de siempre, nariz aguileña, piel pálida y demacrada, el pelo negro hasta el hombro, manos grandes, cuerpo fuerte. Era Severus Snape en persona que penetro en su mente con sus ojos negros.

Sus rostros estaban demasiado cerca.

Tan cerca que su respiración ya estaba descompasada.

-La señorita misma dijo saber lo que era querer estar cerca, pero temer tal aproximación.

Él quería añadir que ella habia dicho eso pensando en otra persona, pero lo pensó mejor, el momento de los dos allí tan cerca era mágico además para que estropearlo diciendo eso.

-Yo no temo SU aproximación.

- Yo si lo temo.

- ¿Lo teme ahora?

- No.

-Que bien.

Los brazos de ella envolvieron los hombros anchos de él cuando su cintura fue tirada más cerca. Los cuerpos se encajaban con perfección.

El olor de él la dejaba mareada. Sus rostros se aproximaban despacio. Su mano en la nuca de él y la de él acariciando su piel por debajo de la blusa, delicadamente, tocándole una pequeña parte dejándola caliente.

Él la iba a besar.

Iba a ser besada por el profesor Snape.

Su corazón se aceleró. Las manos le sudaban. Su corazón latía más rápido. Estaba casi tocando sus labios con los de él. Sentiría el sabor de sus labios, de la lengua.

Pero el sueño acabó y ella tuvo que despertar cuando oyó el barullo que provenía de dentro de la casa. Ellos se miraron, sabían que era la señora Weasley preguntando quién llegó.

-Es mejor entrar inmediatamente - Dijo Snape alejándose despacio sin dejar de mirarla.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, se alejó de las manos calientes que acariciaba su vientre. Ella lo miró y se volvió silenciosamente a la puerta, pero cuando su mano agarro el pomo de la puerta la mano de él se puso encima de la suya, su cuerpo se pego a él, su boca besó el punto de encuentro entre el cuello y el hombro, dejándola temblando, subió a la oreja, donde le susurró en voz baja.

"Guarde este momento inacabado dentro del corazón inmaculado

como se fuera una meta no alcanzada

Pues sé mi dama

Que usted...

... va a querer terminarla"

Aquellas palabras, aquellas frases, el mismo estilo. Cerró los ojos no podía creer que la persona que le mandó aquel pergamino y le dio la capa que estaba usando era de la misma persona que poco a poco tomó parte de su corazón haciéndola suspirar de noche y soñar despierta.

- Profesor! – Se dio la vuelta con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

Nada.

Desapareció dejándola con el viento en la madrugada haciéndola que el frío la atormentarla.

Se agarró a la capa y quedó mirando la calle deseando el calor del cuerpo de él.


	9. Cap 9 Confesión en la oscuridad

Capítulo 9

Confesión en la oscuridad.

El tiempo fue pasando y Hermione no conseguía dormir. Cada vez que el viento tocaba en su piel ella se acordaba del estremecimiento que la boca de él le causaba.

-Severus – Suspiró.

Daba vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar ojo. La sensación de soledad que sentía después de que la dejar en la puerta del Grimmauld place era demasiado grande, ella quería más del contacto de él, más de sus manos en su cintura. La Gryffindor suspiró fuerte y miró para el techo del cuarto antes de cerrar los ojos y pasar sus propias manos en su cintura como se consiguiera sentir la piel de él en contacto con la suya. Ginny dormía tranquilamente en la cama de junto. Refunfuñaba algunas veces haciendo creer a Hermione que estaba soñando con Harry, probablemente estaba peleando con el novio por algún motivo que la tenía muy cabreada debido a las muecas y gruñidos que daba de vez en cuando. Hermione podía culpar a la amiga y sus sueños, pero el verdadero motivo de no conseguir entrar en el mundo de los sueños no era la pelea de la pelirroja adolescente, sino, del moreno que no paraba de aparecer en su mente. No aguantando más acostada y se levantó y quedó mirando para el cielo oscuro de fuera, sus ojos se posaron en el reloj de pulsera que dejó en la mesita de noche.

Las dos de la mañana

Dos de la mañana y ella aún no conseguía dormir, ni siquiera sentía el sueño llegar. La ventana cerrada sólo mostraba la luz difusa de los coches que pasaban en la calle y lo brillo de una luna llena en lo alto.

Suspirando hondo se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama y se acostó de lado mirando para la mesa de noche donde estaba su reloj y el cuadro que siempre mantuvo en el mismo lugar, en él estaban ella y Robert patinando en un parque en el invierno de Londres. Los dos estaban riendo mientras Robert intentaba dejarla en pie sin éxito. Los dos estaban tan felices, ellos eran felices. Mientras miraba así misma sonriendo en la foto su mente se preguntaba si el amor que crearon juntos había acabado con lo que pasó.

Un error.

Un grave error de parte de él. A ella le dolió, le molestó. ¿Pero no se debería dejar atrás?

Las personas cometen errores, pero merecen una segunda oportunidad.

El problema es que dar una segunda oportunidad a Robert significaba no darle oportunidad alguna a ella y Severus.

-Severus – Susurro el nombre en la noche solitaria.

Ni siquiera sabía si al profesor le gustaba. No podía estar absolutamente segura. No sabía si podría confiar sólo en las caricias que él le dio. Deseo todos lo sienten y algunos lo sienten por ella, ¿como saber si era verdad? Y encima es un hombre mayor, su ex-profesor.

No, era pura ilusión.

Robert era joven también y la amaba, de eso estaba segura, lo podía ver en sus ojos, oírlo en su voz, es verdad. Se disculpó por lo que hizo.

Pensaba si era lo correcto perdonarlo, él tonteaba con ella, la dejaba mareada cuando se acercaba mucho. Cuando ya eran las tres Hermione no aguantó acostada pensando en las dudas que tenía, mucho menos porque sabía que no conseguiría llegar a una conclusión y ni su sueño aparecería alejarla de ellas. Colocó su bata mientras Ginny que aún dormía hablaba que Harry era el amor de su vida y que tendrían diez hijos jugadores de quidditch. Hermione estaba impresionaba de lo mucho que hablaba su amiga durmiendo. Daba hasta para escribir un libro.

Cerrando la bata de seda, salió del cuarto intentando no hacer ruido. Su varita iluminaba el camino oscuro por el cuartel de la Orden donde todos dormían. Despacio descendió las escaleras intentando no hacer ruido alguno, hasta que se acordó que el cuadro de la madre de Sirius fue retirado de la casa.

Hacía frío y su rostro se puso rojo cuando el viento pasó por sus mejillas al pasar cerca de la ventana en la sala que estaba abierta. Se frotó ambas manos y miró hacia fuera, nada raro pasaba. Se alejó de la ventana y la cerró terminando con el viento frío que entraba, miró hacia el pasillo de delante, oscuro y vacío. Estaba todo tranquilo, Sin escuchar ningún ruido.

Nadie.

No había nadie en el lugar.

Sintiéndose bien por estar solo ella caminó hasta el piano de cola en la esquina y pasó los dedos por cima de las teclas teniendo cuidado de no hundirlas haciéndolas emitir el sonido que tanto le gustaba escuchar mientras las tocaba.

Aún sosteniendo la varita hacia delante, iluminó el sofá para sentarse y casi soltó un grito cuando lo vio acostado de espalda con el brazo en su barriga y el otro en sus ojos tapando la visión de cualquier entrada de luz. Respiraba tan débil que parecía estar muerto. Sus cabellos negros cayendo hermosamente en el sofá, su piel reluciendo la luz de la varita de ella.

Su cuerpo estirado en el sofá, tan grande que sus pies quedaban para fuera. La chica se preguntaba porque no fue para su propio cuarto, pero la respuesta era obvia con la expresión de cansancio, estaba exhausto y se derrumbó allí mismo. Hermione se aproximó y colocó la varita encima de la mesita evitando que la luz quedara girada para el rostro de él, no quería que él se despertara. Después de tomar valor ella, con cuidado, desato los zapatos negros y desgastados quitándoselos para que él pudiera descansar mejor. Tiro del otro colocándolos ordenadamente al lado del sofá.

Él se movió rápidamente sólo para girar el rostro para otro lado y continuar durmiendo.

Hermione se asustó con el movimiento, pero inmediatamente consiguió soltar la respiración que estaba conteniendo y se acerco. Llevó su mano temblorosa hasta los pies de él y subió por las piernas gruesas, se aventuró por los muslos, saltando hacia el abdomen, yendo hacia el pecho donde abrió los primeros botones exponiendo el torso pálido con algunos pelos negros dispersos. Cerrando los ojos Hermione se inclinó y beso suavemente aquel pedazo de piel inspirando el perfume de hierbas que tanto la embriagaba. Sus manos se aventuraron rápidamente por el pecho fuerte de él, pero inmediatamente subieron por el cuello parando en su rostro. Despacio y con delicadeza trazo las líneas de su hermoso rostro con los dedos y paró en su boca entreabierta mostrando los dientes torcidos y amarillos que sus padres adorarían arreglar.

Ella se sentó en la esquina del sofá con la mano puesta en el pecho de él. El corazón latía tan levemente que apenas conseguía sentirlo. Y lo observó dormir, Era hermoso. La expresión, aunque cansada aparentaba una delicadeza que jamás había visto en aquel hombre, una delicadeza que ella no tenía el coraje de robarle.

- ¿Profesor? – Llamó en voz baja teniendo la certeza de que él estaba dormido.

Se acerco a la cara casi tocando la boca de él, pero teniendo mucho cuidado de no hacerlo.

-¿Por qué tomó parte de mi corazón profesor? ¿Por qué me hizo soñar con usted, cuando sé que jamás podré tenerlo?

Dio una sonrisa triste para sí misma.

-Aunque usted me prometiera amor, yo sé que jamás sería verdad. Una persona como usted jamás se interesaría por alguien cómo yo, pero para mi, amarlo sería la mayor ilusión.

Sintió los ojos mojados.

- Y pensar que le amé desde la primera vez que lo vi. Y solamente ahora me di cuenta de este sentimiento.

Una lágrima cayó mojando la mejilla de Snape.

-A veces me castigo por los sueños que tengo. Usted fue uno de ellos.

Hermione enjuagó las lágrimas y se levantó, determinada a tomar una decisión. Alejando la mano del pecho y su cara del rostro de él, Hermione cogió nuevamente la varita y miró una última vez para el hermoso rostro de Snape.

Como quería que lo que sentía por él no fuera sólo ilusión, ¡el deseo de una ex-alumna! Pero no adelantaba nada llorando por algo que no sucedería. Ella no se quedaría con Snape. De alguna forma sabía eso. Enjuagando las lágrimas que ahora salían con más fuerza de sus ojos ella regreso por el mismo camino sin darse cuenta de los dos ojos negros que se abrían en la oscuridad. La mano pálida secó la lágrima que había caído de los ojos de ella directamente en su mejilla.

-Si así lo desea - Dijo Snape en voz baja - Tal vez sea mejor - Dijo sintiendo la marca arder nuevamente.

**Espero que os allá gustado, ahora estoy traduciendo otro fic mientras este lo va actualizando la escritora ,traduciré 5 capítulos seguidos y así no perderé el hilo. Muchas gracias por los reviews.**


	10. Cap 10 La despedida

**Capítulo 10.**

La despedida. 

Cuando Ginny abrió los ojos ya era de mañana y el sol comenzaba a salir, podía incluso sentir la diferencia de temperatura en el aire, comenzaba a calentarse. Ya incluso estaba haciéndose extraño el hecho de estar en verano y hacer tanto frío aquí en Londres, pero finalmente el calor estaba llegando. Suspirando fuerte para no volverse a dormir la chica alejó la sabana y se levantó bostezando y frotándose los ojos con pereza. Después de lo que pareció algunos minutos de un ritual básico para mantenerse con os ojos abiertos y lejos de la tentación de volver a dormirse, Ginny miró para su alrededor y se detuvo en Hermione que estaba despierta y ya vestida. Tenía un libro en sus manos que leía con entusiasmo, pues ni escuchó a Ginny llamarla:

-¿Mione?

La amiga no respondió, sólo continuó sentada en la cama mirando el libro. No extrañada de ese comportamiento, pues Hermione cuando leía un libro interesante se olvidaba del mundo, Ginny se levantó y fue para el baño, cuando volvió secándose el pelo con una toalla se dio cuenta que Hermione no se había movido ni un centímetro. Dejando la toalla en la silla más próxima, Ginny dejó los pelos mojados cayendo por sus hombros antes de acercarse y sentarse al lado de su amiga mirando cuidadosamente el rostro de la chica. Ahora Ginny sabía por qué la amiga no le respondió cuando la llamó, Hermione no estaba leyendo como pensaba, el libro "Runas por los países olvidados" estaba abierto en la misma página de antes y los ojos de la chica no se movían, por el contrario, estaban parados mirando fijamente para un único punto en medio de la página y de ellos vertían lágrimas silenciosas que descendían por su rostro y morían en su ropa.

-¿Hermione? – Llamó Ginny pasando el dedo por su rostro.

Ella no respondió de inmediato. Tras algunos minutos la chica finalmente habló secándose las lágrimas con las manos.

-Yo voy a volver a Hogwarts cuando comiencen las clases. Necesito terminar el séptimo año.

- Hermione ¿Que pasó? Tú no irás a volver ahora, ¿por qué ese cambio tan repentino?

- Porque sí. A veces tenemos que decidir que es mejor para nosotros y para mí lo mejor en este momento es ir para Hogwarts.

- No es por eso por lo que tú vas a volver, por más que te guste estudiar, sé que está pasando otra cosa.

-¿Podemos dejarlo de una vez? – Pidió Hermione dejando el libro de lado y levantándose para coger una bolsa en la cómoda – Voy con tu madre a comprar el material en el Callejón Diagon.

Sin dar oportunidad para que su amiga comenzara a hacer mas preguntas Hermione colocó el bolso en el hombro y salió del cuarto directamente para la cocina para así poder tomar café con sus amigos. Ella trató disimular su mal humor, su desilusión, pero no tuvo tanto éxito.

- Mione? ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Ron con un trozo de pan en la boca cuando entro su amiga en la cocina, apresurada.

- Voy a tomar un café si no lo has notado.

- Vaya, pero qué mal humor.

-Disculpa Ron, no me desperté con buen humor . Voy con vosotros para comprar el material, voy a volver a Hogwarts el día 1 de septiembre.

- ¿Pero y San Mungo?

-San Mungo está muy bien solamente con el profesor Snape, y él puede conseguir a otro ayudante.

La Frase y el tono de Hermione no paso desapercibido para Molly Weasley. La matriarca de la familia Weasley conocía a Hermione como si fuese su propia hija, por eso era fácil saber que algo la incomodaba, principalmente por el tono triste que usaba la chica al hablar del Profesor Snape. Una madre como Molly nunca equivoca, alguna cosa paso entre la chica y el exmortifago.

El café fue servido y poco a poco todos estaban en la mesa. El Sr Weasley fue el primero en salir, tenía que ir al Ministerio junto con Percy, George fue a la tienda con Fred. Cuando todos ya estaban terminando su café la puerta de la cocina se abrió y por ella entró Severus Snape con su habitual ceño fruncido. Claro que a nadie allí le gustó su presencia, pero era visible que a la que más le incomodaba era a Hermione que no podía mirar en dirección a la puerta y se movía en su silla como si de repente le estuviese picando la piel. La Señora Weasley respiró hondo mirando de Hermione para Snape. Sí, era exactamente eso que había sucedido, lo sabía. Hermione era prácticamente una adulta, bella e inteligente, pero era demasiado nueva. No tenía razón Snape, ella lo sabía, pero era difícil criticar el profesor cuando era visible el dolor que sentía al mirar a su alumna.

- Hola Severus – Saludó la Señora Weasley - Llegamos tarde, pero si quieres, te puedo preparar un buen desayuno.

- Gracias Molly – Se excusó cordialmente – Pero no vine aquí para tomar café.

Molly siguió la mirada de Snape y lo vio mirando a Hermione que miraba para otro lado tratando de ignorarlo y controlando la respiración.

- Vine por otro motivo - Dijo Snape encarando a la mujer.

-Entiendo - Dijo la Señora Weasley mirando de Hermione para Snape - Claro, vamos andando todos vosotros - Indicó a los hijos y Harry - Todo el mundo váyase a arreglar que no quiero tardar mucho para ir a comprar los materiales. Vamos ron.- Añadió cuando el chico tuvo la intención de coger una tostada mas. -Hermione tu puedes quedarte querida. Ya estás arreglada y aún no terminaste de comer, pero vosotros podéis ir subiendo.

Todos salieron dejando Hermione sola con Snape. Con un único y leve movimiento el profesor cerró la puerta y lanzó un muffliato sobre la cocina. Hermione no lo miraba, permanecía concentrada en los huevos revueltos de su plato. Snape respiró hondo y retiró su capa colocándola en una silla cercana, camino lentamente alrededor de la gran mesa y se aproximó a Hermione que continuó con los ojos lejos de él. El maestro de pociones se paró a su lado y quitó un sobre del bolsillo de su capa colocándolo al lado del plato de la chica, Hermione bufo cuando miró para el sobre y cerró los ojos por un instante.

- Eso estaba en mi cuarto hoy por la mañana.

Él no lo dijo alto, ni con rabia, sólo susurró las palabras hacia ella. Estaban tan cargadas de dolor que Hermione casi no consiguió responder

-Lo sé. Ayer...Ayer por la noche fui a su habitación y la coloqué en su cama.

Snape se aproximó más y retiró una mecha de cabello castaño caído en el hombro de ella colocándolo detrás de la oreja antes de descender su mano delicadamente por el cuello y tocar su collar de corazón. Hermione jadeó con el toque.

-¿Está segura de lo que quiere señorita?

Hermione sabía muy bien que Snape no estaba hablando del trabajo en el San Mungo y exactamente por eso no consiguió formular una frase coherente, pues ella no sabía en realidad lo que quería, fuera tan fácil pensar y escribir la carta de renuncia cuando estaba lejos de él y ahora con él tocándola era difícil incluso pensar.

-Yo...

Él notó que a ella le temblaba levemente la mano que cogía el tenedor. Descendiendo los dedos finos por el brazo de ella erizando su vello, retiró el tenedor de la mano de ella entrelazando los delicados dedos con los suyos. Sin decir nada Snape se sentó al lado de la chica y la hizo voltear, encarando los ojos almendrados y mojados. Respetando los sentimientos extraños y dejándose ser espontáneo como nunca antes, el profesor besó la mano de la chica poniéndola en su pecho inmediatamente después . Hermione continuaba jadeando e intentando decir algo, pero las palabras no eran capaces de salir, sin pensar ella lo estiró para sí enterrando su rostro en su cuello llorando el dolor que su corazón sentía. Snape la estiró para su cuerpo y acarició su espalda.

- Hermione – Susurro antes de besar su hombro y su cuello.

-Sí - Respondió Hermione después de conseguir controlarse un poco - Estoy segura.

Snape a alejó un poco para mirar a los ojos y le dolió ver la tristeza en sus ojos, más aún sentir el dolor de ser rechazado por la chica. Sin desviar la mirada de ella, Snape limpió una de las lágrimas que manchaban el pequeño rostro.

-Si así desea - Dijo él antes de besar su mejilla.

Hermione sintió la falta de él después de que las manos grandes se alejasen de su cuerpo. Despacio Snape se encaminó para la puerta y antes de salir miró una última vez para la chica. Él se sentía completamente extraño en relación a la ella, no era cómo cuando andaba con Lily, todo era fácil, fluía con naturalidad, su amistad con ella era normal. Pero cuando estaba con Hermione, una chica de sólo 17 años, él no sabía como actuar, por más que tuviera más del doble de la edad de ella, él sentía y actuaba como se estuviera en la escuela. Era demasiado para soportarlo, necesitaba salir de allí tan pronto como sea posible. Saber la respuesta de ella lo amargo, pero era de esperar. Ella dice que él no la quería, pero sería ella quien no lo querría él después de un tiempo. Convivir con Severus Snape no es fácil, él sabía de eso. No se declararon, pero en realidad no era necesario. Se amaban, pero él sabía que ahora, el verdadero amor de la chica era Robert.

Ella aún lo amaba, por más que ya hayan terminado, por más que sintiera algo por el profesor, ella pertenecía a otro hombre, no a él. Jamás debería haber dejado aquel rostro la conquistara. No podía tener esa debilidad. No después de ayer, no después de lo que descubrió.

Miró para su brazo.

- Definitivamente no.

Snape salió de la cocina y pasó por alado de todos los de la casa que curiosamente actuaban nerviosos y lo trataban de disfrazar, sin éxito, estaban intentando oír la conversación dentro de la cocina. Pero Snape no le importo eso, sólo continuó dirigiéndose hasta la puerta de la entrada.

- Severus – Llamó la señora Weasley alarmada.

- ¿Sí Molly?

- ¿No vas a transformarte?

- Parece que no.

- Pero por qué, puede ser peligroso.

-Tengo mis motivos y no te interesan, si me disculpas.

Cuando Snape se preparaba para aparecerse en el coche que llevaría a todos para las compras salió Robert Laine del coche, más guapo que nunca, llevaba un pantalón negro con una camisa de seda negra también . Sus cabellos estaban de punta dando mayor destaque a sus caramelizados ojos. Caminó hasta los presentes y se detuvo frente de Snape.

- Snape - Saludo disgustado.

-Señor Laine - Devolvió el saludo fusilándolo con la mirada.

Todos estaban callados viendo la pelea silenciosa entre los dos. Nadie se atrevía a decir algo, aún Molly creyendo que uno de los dos terminaría lanzando un hechizo y eso no sería nada bueno. La puerta de la casa se abrió y por ella apareció Hermione tan linda e inteligente. Sus ojos rojos eran visibles y ahora estaban intrigados.

- ¿Robert? - Llamó Hermione mirando de Robert para Snape que permanecía de espalda a ella -¿ Qué está pasando?

-Nada mi amada, Snape y yo estábamos sólo poniendo nuestros asuntos al día - Sonrió falsamente deteniéndose al lado de Snape -Ten mucho cuidado Snape - Susurró - Lo que es robado puede ser recuperado.

**Siento mucho la tardanza , pero llevo unos meses con mucha ansiedad. Ahora que estoy mejor volverá a traducir los fics que tengo. Gracias por los reviews.**


End file.
